


Свобода выбора

by Natuzzi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк узнает, что Хана вместо заморозки отправили в психиатрическую лечебницу. И теперь там кто-то убивает пациентов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода выбора

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Изначально этот фик задумывался, как ретейлинг фильма "Скрибблер". Потом сюжет обрел собственную жизнь, и от фильма там остались только несколько артефактов, которые удачно вписались. Так что, если вам кажется, что вы где-то уже это видели, то вероятно - не кажется.
> 
> 2\. Фик написан про персонажей вселенной ребута, но для антуража были использованы всякие материалы из серии «Кинжал разума» (Dagger of the Mind, TOS, 1.09)

Маккой ввалился к Кирку посреди ночи, а главное — посреди очень интересного занятия, не требующего присутствия третьих лиц. Кирк вскинулся, увидев его, и инстинктивно стал натягивать на себя простыню. Его партнерша, молоденькая орионка, ойкнула, но даже не попыталась прикрыться. Маккой поднял с пола ее крошечное платье и кинул ей.

— Одевайся, дорогая, тебе пора.  
— Эй погоди… — возмутился Кирк.

Но девушка с обиженным видом вылезла из постели, не стесняясь наготы натянула свое платье, схватила сумочку и туфли и направилась к дверям.

Кирк хотел ее догнать, но Маккой остановил его. 

— Боунз, — воскликнул Кирк. — Я сейчас очень жалею, что дал тебе ключ.

Маккой не обратил на его возмущение никакого внимания. Едва орионка ушла, он обошел комнату и задернул жалюзи на окне. 

— Меня тут недавно просили дать заключение по больному из одной дальней колонии, — начал он. — Танталус 5, может ты о ней слышал?  
— Психушка что ли? — без особого интереса спросил Кирк.  
— Заведение для пациентов со сложными расстройствами.   
— Психушка, — повторил Кирк. 

Он скинул с себя простыню и принялся собирать с пола разбросанную одежду. Среди его вещей нашлись трусики орионки, и он с грустью подумал, что если она захочет сейчас пойти в бар, чтобы наверстать упущенное, какому-то ублюдку дико повезет. Вздохнув, Кирк начал одеваться.

— И вот, я провел тесты, и там оказался интересный случай, — продолжал рассказывать Маккой. — Я отправил запрос на посещение колонии, чтобы обследовать пациента лично. Но мне пришел отказ. Причина — несколько убийств в клинике. Ведется расследование, и никого постороннего не допускают.  
— Ага, очень интересно, — буркнул Кирк. 

Он взял у бара два стакана и бутылку виски. Раз с сексом обломали, можно напиться, тоже нормальное развлечение. 

— Я стал изучать документы по этой клинике, и угадай, кто там числится в пациентах? — Маккой отказался от предложенного стакана с виски и протянул Кирку падд.

Тот неохотно взял его и прочел имя: Джон Харрисон. Апатия слетела с него в мгновение ока.

— Этого не может быть.  
— Может. — Маккой сложил руки на груди.  
— Погоди, это же кодовое имя. Его могли присвоить любому.  
— Нет. Я проверил. — Маккой нажал на панель, разворачивая полное досье с фотографией. С нее на Кирка смотрел Хан.  
— Они должны были заморозить его. Какого черта он делает в этой психушке?  
— Хороший вопрос.  
— И ты думаешь, он убивает пациентов… - Задумчиво произнес Кирк. Это был даже не вопрос.  
— Это была моя первая мысль, - откликнулся Маккой. - Но кто скажет наверняка?   
— Я бы так и сказал.  
— Но зачем?  
— Не знаю. Чтобы отвлечь внимание и сбежать? Но почему его туда вообще поместили? Можешь узнать?  
— Я пытался. Отправил запрос на его дело, и получил ответ, что оно засекречено.  
— Я попробую сам, — сказал Кирк. — Моего уровня допуска должно хватить.  
— Привлечешь к себе внимание, — тут же сказал Маккой. — А мы не знаем, кто стоит за этим решением, и чего от них следует ожидать.

Кирк принялся перебирать в уме варианты. Но как ни крути, разобраться, что творится в далекой колонии, сидя на Земле, было невозможно.

— Я должен туда поехать, — решил Кирк.  
— Что?  
— Самый быстрый способ выяснить наверняка.  
— Тебя не пустят. Меня не допустили, и тебя запросто развернут.

Да, проблема…

— А что если прикинуться пациентом? — нашелся Кирк. — Ты же сможешь рекомендовать меня в это заведение, да?

Маккой аж вздрогнул, словно от ужаса.

— Ты совсем что ли того? — спросил он. — Джим, это будет клеймо на твоей репутации. Тебя с таким анамнезом никогда не назначат капитаном даже грузового шаттла, не говоря уж о флагмане.

Кирк заходил по комнате, потирая затылок. Маккой прав, разумеется. Рисковать карьерой на Энтерпрайз он бы в жизни не стал. Но не сидеть же теперь, сложа руки.

— Ты можешь отправить меня туда под другим именем.  
— Под другим… — Маккой запнулся, и вскочил. — Ничуть не лучше вариант.  
— Да нет же. Я знаю одного андорианца, он делает такие подделки, никто не отличит от настоящих.  
— Не получится.

Но теперь он уже не звучал так категорично, и это внушило Джиму уверенность.

— Получится. Я разберусь там, потом сдам все тесты на нормальность, и меня выпишут. Это не займет много времени. И никто не узнает, что я вообще покидал Землю. Главное, не говори Споку.  
— Ты слишком известная персона, — с сомнением сказал Маккой. — Тебя узнают.  
— Да брось. Ну где я успел засветиться? Пару раз в новостях показали? Да мало ли похожих лиц на свете. Я как-нибудь замаскируюсь…

Маккой покачал головой, но не возразил. В конце концов, он пришел сюда, чтобы решить эту загадку.

***

— Корабль на орбите, — объявил компьютерный голос. — Медработникам доставить пациентов в транспортаторный отсек для передачи. 

В палату вошли двое санитаров, и Кирк опустил голову. Кроме него корабль вез на Танталус 5 еще троих пациентов. Один вроде буйный. С того момента, как они вышли из варпа, он подвывал будто от страха. Местные санитары пробовали его успокоить, но добились лишь того, что чувак стал выть громче, и его пришлось пристегнуть к креслу. Никаких лекарств ему, как ни странно, не давали, но перед тем, как вести в транспортаторную, его упаковали в смирительную рубашку.

Под надежным конвоем четверых пациентов отвели в траспортатрную. Там их уже ожидали санитары с Танталуса. Все как на подбор — одинакового роста, одинакового телосложения, в одинаковой белой форме с вышитыми на груди эмблемами колонии в виде руки, держащей двумя пальцами крохотную птичку. Кирк старался не рассматривать их, пока они разбирались с электронными подписями в документах. Чтобы остаться неузнанным, он покрасил волосы в черный цвет, но это, разумеется, никаких гарантий не давало, так что он усиленно пялился вниз на свои ботинки, только бы поменьше людей видели его лицо.

Наконец, с формальностями было покончено, их завели в транспортатор, и отсек растаял перед глазами. 

Первое, что увидел Кирк, материализовавшись в новом месте — ту же самую эмблему с рукой, держащей птичку. Она была величиной во всю стену небольшого помещения, где они оказались. За компактным пультом управления сидел человек в униформе. И от Кирка не укрылось, что в отличие от их сопровождающих, он был вооружен фазером. 

После этого Кирка и его спутников разделили, разведя по разным коридорам. С ним остался долговязый санитар, весьма щуплого вида. Вероятно оттого, что медицинской карте Кирка было указано, что он не опасен для окружающих, только для себя временами. Санитар выдал ему сумку с вещами, которую перед полетом отобрали для проверки, а потом повел его в просторное складское помещение, располагавшееся тут же, на первом этаже. Основная его часть была огорожена мелкой решеткой с большим окном выдачи, за которым расположилась невысокая женщина, чьи крупные формы были слишком тесно обтянуты медицинским халатом. 

— Новенький? — спросила она, увидев Кирка и его сопровождавшего.  
— Угу, — откликнулся тот. — Четверых доставили.   
— И где остальные?  
— Те сложные, их сначала к доктору.

Он протянул женщине сопроводительный лист. Она изучила документ, кинула на Кирка внимательный взгляд, и тот поспешил отвести глаза. Его волосы сейчас были темнее, он сильно потерял в весе, но все равно оставалась возможность, что его узнают.

Но нет. Обошлось.

Женщина удалилась вглубь склада и вскоре вернулась оттуда с внушительной стопкой. 

— Значит так, тут постельное белье и полотенца. Все меняется раз в неделю. Ходить сюда за ними будешь сам. Смена одежды тоже есть, но ее и свои личные вещи, если привез, — она кивнула на сумку Кирка, — стираешь сам, на этом же этаже. Отсюда направо вторая дверь. Так… — Она положила сверху стопки магнитную карточку на металлической цепочке. — Это ключ от твоей квартиры. Не теряй его, понял?

— Понял, — буркнул Кирк. 

Он повесил ключ на шею и забрал со стойки охапку вещей.

— Тогда все. — Женщина протянула сопроводительный листок санитару.

Они вернулись к лифту. Кирка подмывало спросить, когда же он сам попадет к доктору, но такая инициатива привлекла бы лишнее внимание. А он хотел, чтобы его поскорее оставили одного.  
Двери лифта раскрылись, и Кирк увидел высокого темноволосого мужчину в серой униформе.

— Куда этого? — спросил лифтер.  
— На десятый, — ответил санитар и ткнул Кирка в спину. 

Тот едва сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть, что он в состоянии зайти в лифт без посторонней помощи. Но двери уже закрылись, оставляя его наедине с лифтером. Тот вставил в щель на панели карточку, и они поехали вниз. Довольно быстро для такой старой кабины. О современных турболифтах в клинике, видимо и не слышали.

— Десятый, а? — спросил лифтер. В отличие от своих коллег он явно был не прочь пообщаться. — Наша полянка для самоубийц. Не похож ты на самоубийцу, честно говоря.  
— А на кого похож? — спросил Кирк, стараясь говорить потише.  
— Не знаю. Я же не врач.

Кирк пожал плечами.

— Значит так, — продолжил лифтер. — По другим этажам тут не очень то шастай. Палаты, приемная доктора, общая комната, чтобы общаться — на втором. Но туда нельзя приходить, когда вздумается. У тебя там в комнате расписание висит, его и держись. И еще не выходи на лестницу.

В другое время Кирк рассмеялся бы ему в лицо. Вряд ли обычный лифтер имел полномочия диктовать постояльцам клиники, как распределять свое время, куда ходить и куда не ходить. Наверняка ему не хочется постоянно ездить туда-сюда, доставляя больных по разным этажам, и он пытается уменьшить себе работу, пытаясь давить на больных несуществующим авторитетом.

— Ты меня слышишь вообще? — спросил лифтер.  
— Слышу, — тихо, но твердо ответил Кирк.

Лифтер напрягся было, но тут в кабине звякнул сигнал, указывая, что они приехали. Двери разошлись. Кирк уже занес ногу, чтобы сделать шаг, но вид коридора заставил его остановиться. Серые потрескавшиеся стены были исписаны истеричными граффити с преобладанием половых органов разных особей. Тусклые лампочки под потолком горели через одну, отчего двери казались темными провалами в стене.

— Ступай, — поторопил его лифтер. — Мне еще твоих дружков развозить. 

Кирк шагнул вперед и тут же наступил в лужу из непонятной жижи. Он обернулся, но створки лифта уже закрылись. Еще некоторое время слышался жужжание удалявшегося вверх лифта, а потом наступила тишина. Кирк сглотнул, и звук прокатившейся по горлу слюны показался просто оглушающим. Надо было найти свою комнату.

Эта колония была одной из первых зон, предназначенных для содержания душевнобольных преступников. Лет десять назад, когда клинику возглавил доктор Адамс, систему содержания в ней модернизировали. Он убрал палаты-камеры, превратив все здание в подобие жилого дома, где пациенты жили словно в собственных квартирах. По его мнению, таким образом они сохраняли навыки жизни в социуме, и когда срок их лечения/заключения подходил к концу, им было легче адаптироваться на свободе. Проект получил громкую огласку и всеобщее одобрение. Адамсу даже присвоили несколько крупных наград за дело продвижения идей гуманизма в Федерации.

Однако вряд ли кто-то из местных больных, живя здесь, пришел бы к мысли, что все это ради гуманизма. Хотя в коридоре чувствовался едкий запах чистящих средств, Кирку постоянно приходилось смотреть под ноги, чтобы не вляпаться в очередную лужу. У дверей были навалены кучи мусора. Или это постояльцы просто выставляли за дверь ненужные вещи, которые, возможно, принадлежали их предшественникам? Возле одной Кирк среди банок, помятых коробок и какого-то тряпья он заметил фарфоровую куклу в грязно-белом кружевном платьице. Все лицо у куклы было расчерчено мелкими крестиками, а оголенные руки измазаны чем-то красным. 

— Заблудился? — спросили сзади.

Кирк развернулся на пятках, и увидел миниатюрную инопланетянку незнакомой ему расы. Совершенно голую к тому же. Мелкие чешуйки, покрывавшие ее лицо, шею и аккуратные грудки в тусклом свете отливали перламутром.

У Кирка дрогнул уголок губ.

— Что, большая стирка в доме? — участливо спросил он.

Инопланетянка кокетливо улыбнулась и стала расти на глазах. За считанные секунды она раздалась в плечах, черты ее лица огрубели, на висках появились острые костяные наросты.

— Не люблю одежду, — сказал инопланетянин густым басом. — Часто рвется.  
— Ясно, — ответил Кирк. — Не знаешь, где здесь… — он посмотрел на номер, написанный на его магнитном ключе, — шестнадцатая квартира?  
— Там. — Инопланетянин указал налево.  
— Ладно, спасибо. 

Через несколько шагов Кирк обернулся. Его случайный знакомый снова превратился в девушку, и теперь она шла за ним. 

— Что? — спросил Кирк.  
— Нам по пути, — дружелюбно откликнулась она.

Проскользнув мимо Кирка, она подошла к служебной двери, ведущей на лестницу и, вытащив из волос кусок медной проволоки, принялась ковыряться в замке.

— А тот парень в лифте сказал, что туда нельзя, — между прочим заметил Кирк.  
— Он прав, — сказала инопланетянка. Наконец замок щелкнул, и она открыла дверь. — Там убивают. Но мы ведь с тобой на этаже для самоубийц.

И она бесшумно выскользнула прочь.

Кирк задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед и отправился искать свою квартиру. Диагноз ему подсказал Маккой. Он был недоволен решением Кирка непременно попасть в дурдом в качестве пациента, но когда понял, что его не отговорить, помог составить вполне правдоподобную историю болезни. Как он сказал, с суицидом в анамнезе у Кирка есть шанс не навлечь на себя особых подозрений. Тем более симулировать это было проще, чем какой-нибудь сложный психоз.

Шестнадцатый номер располагался далеко от лифта. Света в коридоре было и так мало, а в этой стороне перегорели почти все лампочки, так что тут и вовсе царил полумрак. От этого Кирк не сразу рассмотрел номер на своей двери — единица откололась, и от нее рядом с шестеркой остался лишь бледный след. 

За дверью было нечто среднее между больничным номером и дешевой квартиркой в каком-нибудь неблагополучном районе. С обратной стороны к двери была прикреплена пленка с расписанием. Кирк щелкнул выключателем и стал изучать строчки. Прием врача, процедуры по назначению, посещение групповой терапии, время в комнате отдыха, кружки и клубы с разной самодеятельностью. 

Существует ли вероятность, что он может встретиться с Ханом в одном из этих клубов? Кирк хмыкнул. Смешная идея.

Он кинул постельное белье на койку и стал осматриваться. Кровать, стол и стул были привинчены к полу. В дальнем от входа углу была оборудована кухня — раковина, машина-утилизатор под ней, небольшой стол с ящиками, набитыми нехитрой посудой, и над ним — древний репликатор. 

Также как в коридоре стены были покрыты надписями. Не которые из них были сделаны маркерами, другие просто выцарапаны. Какой-то душевнобольной, не найдя в комнате ничего, что могло бы послужить ему инструментом, стал царапать ногтями послание, оставляя под слоем краски капли собственной крови — красной, зеленой, а может и черной. Сейчас уже было не определить. 

Кирк не знал многих языков, на которых были сделаны надписи. Но это же был этаж для самоубийц. Что им тут еще писать, кроме последних слов?

— Тут и правда захочешь убиться, — пробормотал Кирк.

Он толкнул тонкую дверь рядом с кухней. За ней оказался туалет с душем. Ладно, для начала можно отмыться после перелета, а потом приняться за план действий. Однако когда Кирк вышел из душа, то сразу же услышал яростный писк коммутатора, расположенного у двери.

— Да? — спросил он, нажав на панель активации.   
— Через десять минут прием у врача, — сухо сообщил голос.  
— А куда?.. — спросил было Кирк, но его собеседник уже отключился. — Интересные порядки, — проговорил Кирк себе под нос и стал быстро одеваться.

Он натянул обычные джинсы с серой футболкой, надеясь, что в таком виде он запросто сольется с толпой, надел на шею цепочку с ключом и вышел из квартиры. На этот раз, пока он шел к лифту, звуков вокруг было больше. Из-за одной двери раздавался ритмичный стук, словно кто-то башкой о стенку долбился. Из-за другой неслась мелодичная музыка, перебиваемая странными кашляющими звуками. В третьей кто-то отрывисто разговаривал по-клингонски. 

Двери лифта были уже открыты. Тот же самый лифтер ждал его, барабаня пальцами по поручню. 

— Ты опаздываешь, — сказал он.  
— Это вряд ли, — сказал Кирк. — Мне сказали через десять минут, прошло пять. 

Лифтер одарил его тяжелым взглядом, словно Кирк только что смертельно его оскорбил. Все его лицо будто окаменело, а квадратный подбородок чуть вздернулся. Кирка это по обыкновению только больше раззадорило.

— И если мы наконец поедем, я даже приду вовремя, — добавил он. 

Лифтер, все еще пытаясь просверлить его глазами, вставил свой ключ в служебную панель и нажал на кнопку второго этажа. 

Вот это бодрило лучше душа. 

Этаж, где располагался кабинет доктора Адамса, выглядел совершенно иначе. Мебель была старомодной, да и общий вид помещений создавал впечатление, что время здесь застыло лет двадцать-тридцать назад, но стены, по крайней мере, были чистыми, а на стойке сестринского поста стояла современная аппаратура, как в какой-нибудь элитной клинике на Земле. В маленькой квадратной приемной у кабинета Адамса в одну из стен был вмонтирован большой аквариум, в котором плавали круглые рыбки с длинными яркими плавниками. Рассматривая их, Кирк даже задумался, а знает ли Адамс, что творится на других этажах его клиники? Или же это часть его терапии — предоставлять пациентам самим решать в каких условиях жить и как их поддерживать? В таком случае можно сказать, что на десятом никто особо не заморачивался.

Двери кабинета распахнулись, выдернув Кирка из размышлений. И он увидел выходящего от доктора Хана. Вернее, его вывели оттуда двое крепких санитаров, страховавших, чтобы он не упал. Хан двигался медленно, не уверенно. Взгляд его был устремлен в точку перед собой, губы плотно сжаты, словно он прикладывал много усилий, чтобы идти самому. На Кирка он не обратил внимания. Не то, чтобы не заметил, а будто не узнал. 

Это… было нечто неожиданное.

Кирк машинально встал и даже сделал пару шагов вслед за ним. Но тут дорогу ему преградил широкоплечий санитар. На его поясе висели наручники, шокер и широкий кожаный футляр для шприцов. 

— Тебе в другую сторону, приятель, — пробасил он максимально дружелюбным голосом.

Он указал Кирку на распахнутую дверь кабинета. Кирк остановился перед ней. Еще минуту назад он считал, что главное будет заставить поверить главврача в его ложь. Но после того как от него вывели Хана в практически невменяемом состоянии, стоило задуматься.

Но санитар уже подталкивал его к двери. Кирк зашел в кабинет и остановился на пороге. Доктор Адамс сидел за массивным столом, склонившись над экраном во всю столешницу. Голубоватые линии падали на его лицо, делая его старше на несколько лет. Кирк кинул быстрый взгляд на кабинет. Смотреть было не на что. На безликих стенах, выкрашенных в светло-бежевый цвет, не висело ничего, даже докторских дипломов. За спиной у Адамса была еще одна дверь, слегка приоткрытая. 

Наконец, Адамс посмотрел на Кирка поверх очков. 

— Мистер Маккормик, я полагаю? — учтиво спросил он.

Кирк кивнул, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Присаживайтесь, — доктор указал ему на стул напротив стола. — Значит, попытка самоубийства, — сказал он, пока Кирк располагался.   
— Три вообще-то, — поправил его Кирк.

Доктор склонил голову набок и с интересом воззрился на него.

— Не расскажете о них?

Кирк опустил глаза. Маккой говорил ему не особо распространяться насчет своего диагноза. Прежде всего, чтобы не попасться на какой-нибудь не стыкующейся детали. К тому же замкнутость и общее безразличие к окружающему миру были прописаны в его истории болезни.

— Хорошо, — сказал доктор, поняв, что так просто он никакого рассказа от Кирка не дождется. - В вашей биографии есть интересный эпизод, связанный с посещением планеты Тарсус IV. Может, нам поговорить о нем?

«Куда, интересно, повели Хана?» — подумал Кирк невпопад. И вопросы сразу посыпались лавиной. Наверняка его должны отвести в его квартиру. Надо заняться поисками, где он живет. И что с ним сделали-то, если он даже Кирка не узнал? Может, тут уже выяснили, что это он убивает, и теперь стараются вытравить из него жажду смерти какими-нибудь препаратами?   
За приоткрытой дверью раздался тихий шорох. Словно что-то упало. Кирк мгновенно насторожился. 

— Что ж, ладно, — сказал Адамс. - Думаю, мы начнем с посещения групповой терапии. И продолжайте пить тот курс, который вам назначил прежний врач, а я понаблюдаю за динамикой вашего состояния. А там посмотрим, как скорректировать ваше лечение.

Он сделал несколько пометок в компьютере и нажал на кнопку селектора, вызывая медсестру. 

И что это значит? Там, в смежной комнате что-то происходит, и Адамс хочет его выпроводить?

Однако из-за двери больше никаких звуков не доносилось. Возможно, что ему и показалось. 

За Кирком явилась улыбчивая медсестра с длинным носом, и еще добрых полчаса он провел в процедурном кабинете, пока его проверяли различными аппаратами и брали кровь на анализ. Наконец Диана, как значилось на бейдже у медсестры, сняла с Кирка все датчики.

— Вы можете пройти в комнату отдыха, — сказала она тонким, но вполне приятным голосом. — Или если хотите, возвращайтесь к себе.  
— Я пожалуй, осмотрюсь, — сказал Кирк, поднимаясь с больничного кресла. 

Медсестра кивнула санитарам, стоящим у входа, и один показал Кирку, чтобы он следовал за ним.

Общая комната располагалась на этом же этаже, только в противоположном крыле. С одной стороны на стене были установлены несколько экранов, имитирующих окна. Сейчас за ними был сад с цветущими деревьями, сквозь ветви которых виднелось голубое небо. Вдоль стен были расставлены диванчики обтекаемой формы, между ними высились репликаторы с напитками. А основную площадь заполняли небольшие квадратные столы, старые, но вполне добротные, так что можно было подумать, что все они находятся в каком-нибудь винтажном кафе Сан-Франциско.

Народу в этот час было немало. Практически за каждом столиком сидели пациенты — по двое-трое. Некоторые играли в карты или настольные игры, другие просто пили что-то из пластиковых кружек. Большинство из них были людьми, инопланетян совсем мало.

И тут Кирк увидел Хана.

Он сидел в одиночестве за столом в углу комнаты, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел на трехмерные шахматы. Просто смотрел. Изучал фигуры, которые стояли в изначальной позиции.  
Кирк прошел через комнату и уселся напротив. 

Хан зыркнул на него, но тут же отвел взгляд, снова уставившись на фигуры. Просидев в молчании минут пять, Кирк взял одну пешку и передвинул ее на уровень вверх.

— Так и будем молчать? — спросил он Хана.

Тот ответил не сразу. Но наконец он взял пешку со своей стороны и, тоже передвинув ее на верхний уровень, сказал: 

— Меня зовут Артур.

Вот это было неожиданно. Хотя в зале были охранники. Может, Хан не хотел говорить открыто при них.

— Артур, — повторил Кирк. Ну хорошо, в эту игру, как и в шахматы, можно было играть вдвоем. — А я Дойл. Дойл Маккормик.  
— Привет Дойл. Делай ход.

Кир передвинул еще одну пешку.

— Почему ты здесь, Дойл? — спросил Хан.  
— Пара попыток самоубийства.  
— Неправда, — сказал Хан, неожиданно переставляя коня.  
— Неправда что?  
— Ты не пытался кончать с собой.  
Кирк вопросительно уставился на него.

— Ты носишь футболку с коротким рукавом, показываешь свои шрамы, — сказал Хан, не поднимая глаз. — Настоящие самоубийцы так не делают. И твои отметины — поперечные. Те, кто действительно хочет расстаться с жизнью, режут вдоль. 

Кирк оглянулся, не слышат ли их санитары. Чего доброго у них зародятся подозрения. 

— Ну а ты? У тебя какой диагноз?  
— С чего мне отвечать на твой вопрос, если ты не ответил на мой?  
— Я могу научить тебя играть в шахматы.  
— Я умею играть в шахматы.  
— Да, наверное поэтому тебе шах и мат, - заявил Кирк.

Хан уставился на комбинацию фигур.

— В эти шахматы играют иначе, чем на одной доске, — сказал Кирк. — Видишь моего слона на третьем уровне? Он бьет твоего короля.

Хан смотрел на него, нахмурившись, но через секунду он перевел взгляд ему за плечо.

— Мне пора, — сказал он. 

Кирк обернулся. К ним направлялись два санитара с электрошокерами наготове.

— Ну что приятель, оклемался? — спросил подошедший к Хану санитар. Говорил он почти спокойно, что совсем не вязалось с его готовностью пустить в ход оружие. — Пошли, мы тебя проводим. 

Хан встал и, покорно опустив голову, побрел к выходу. 

Кирк остался смотреть на доску. Никакого мата он Хану не ставил. Они толком даже партию не начали, а про слона на третьем уровне — это вообще была чушь. И Хан должен был знать это, потому что на архивных записях Сектора 31 Кирк видел, как тот играл в эти трехмерные шахматы с компьютером и обыгрывал его в рекордное количество ходов. Но кажется, Хан поверил ему. И это означало, что он действительно не помнил, как играть. И тогда, возможно, он и Кирка не помнил? И что это еще за Артур?

«Интересная тут терапия», — подумал Кирк. 

Вернувшись к себе, он вытряхнул на постель содержимое своей сумки. Обыскали его конкретно, перебрали каждую вещь в поисках запрещенных к проносу лекарств и острых предметов. Но падд не забрали. Кирк купил его с рук у барахольщика в инопланетном квартале. Память была под завязку забита ксенофильской порнушкой, среди которой сложно было углядеть небольшие по размеру файлы с планами этого заведения. Раздобыть их оказалось не так сложно, как предполагалось. 

Основной задачей сейчас было добраться до компьютера Адамса, чтобы найти информацию о Хане. Кирк решил воспользоваться самым очевидным способом и пойти по лестнице. Он соорудил отмычку из старой вилки, которую нашел в кухонном столе, и, дождавшись ночи, отправился в путь. 

Лестница освещалась ничуть не лучше всех коридоров, и Кирк решительно не понимал причин этой тотальной экономии. И полы со стенами тут были не намного чище — тот же мусор, те же надписи на стенах. Видимо, его соседка по этажу, была не единственной, кто прокрадывался сюда. А может лестницы вообще начали запирать только, когда начались убийства. 

В плане не было указано, что дверь с лестницы на второй этаж под сигнализацией. И Кирк ожидал, что хотя бы замок окажется более сложным. Но нет, он легко вскрылся все той же вилкой.   
В медицинском крыле было тихо. Горел дежурный свет, но охраны не было. Кирк, озираясь добрался до приемной. От аквариума с включенной подсветкой по стенам разбегались голубоватые блики. Кирк оглянувшись, и убедившись, что никого точно нет, проскользнул в кабинет Адамса. 

Экран, вмонтированный в столешницу, работал, и по нему плавно скользили электронные версии тех же рыбок, что плавали в аквариуме. Кирк дотронулся до него, и рыбки исчезли. На экране появилось окошко с просьбой ввести пароль. Он был к этому готов. Устроив падд рядом с компьютером, он настроил собственноручно написанную программу на определение пароля. По черному экрану падда побежали струйки белых цифр. 

На это могло уйти некоторое время, и Кирк решил проверить смежную комнату. Он осмотрел замок на двери. Никаких электронных панелей, чтобы вводить код или прикладывать специальные ключи, тут не было. Просто обычный механический замок, как и на дверях лестниц. Даже подозрительно, как мало здесь было всяких охранных систем. Кирк все же рискнул и, воспользовавшись своей самодельной отмычкой, открыл дверь. Зажегся свет. Кирк прищурился, закрыв глаза рукой — было слишком ярко после его блужданий в потемках.

Комната была разделена на две части прозрачной перегородкой. С одной стороны был установлен пульт управления, с другой — медицинское кресло. Кирк прошел за перегородку, чтобы посмотреть на него поближе. Подлокотники и подставки для ног были оборудованы ремнями, которыми очевидно пациента пристегивали к креслу. С боков, словно тонкие щупальца свисали провода с присосками и зажимами, которые должны были крепиться к разным участкам тела. Кирк поднял голову. На потолке располагалась сложная конструкция из белых стеклянных пластин, наложенных спиралью одна на другую — словно какая-то экзотическая роза, завораживающая и немного пугающая.

Что это такое Кирк понятия не имел. Нужно было сфотографировать аппарат и отправить Маккою. Может, он знаком с этой технологией. Кирк вышел из комнаты, осторожно прикрыв дверь. Программа уже закончила свою работу, и на экране светился семизначный код. 

Что ж, насколько трудно было добраться до информации клиники извне, настолько же просто это оказалось изнутри. Наверное, здесь считали, что к ним не возможно пробраться. И справедливости ради, это действительно было непросто. Может, здесь тратили основные усилия именно на внешнюю защиту, и потому внутри все было предельно доступно.

Кирк ввел пароль, уселся в докторское кресло и принялся искать информацию о Хане. У Адамса она была собрана в довольно объемной по весу папке. Первым делом Кирк посмотрел на документ о назначении Хана на лечение. Это была стандартная форма, с помощью которой в Звездном флоте списывали сотрудников, непригодных более к службе по состоянию здоровья. В конце, в графе рекомендаций, стояла приписка, что офицер Джон Харрисон перед окончательным переводом в запас должен пройти лечение в колонии Танталус 5. Доктора, подписавшего рекомендацию, Кирк точно не знал. А вот имя старшего офицера Уоллеса, завизировавшего назначение о переводе, показалось ему смутно знакомым, хотя вспомнить его он не мог.  
Кирк перелистнул страницу и перешел к медицинской карте. И первая же строка в диагнозе заставила его похолодеть.

Множественное расщепление личности.

Что за ерунда… Кирк вспомнил встречу с Ханом в комнате отдыха. Да, тот называл себя Артуром и не помнил, как играть в шахматы. Но Кирк впервые увидел его таким только в стенах клиники. Когда они общались с ним на «Энтерпрайз», никаких расщеплений не было и в помине. 

Кирк опустил глаза ниже. 

«Не удалось установить, сколько точно личностей сосуществует в нем. Пока точно известно о четырех, — гласил комментарий доктора Адамса, приписанный мелким шрифтом. — Однако я уверен, что их больше, намного больше. Если нам удастся в итоге оставить только одну, можно будет говорить о полном триумфе моей экспериментальной методики».  
В строке назначений стояла фраза: «Аппаратное лечение». Без каких-либо уточнений. Лекарств Хану тоже не прописывали. 

Нет, все же надо было отправить Маккою фото этого кресла. Аппаратное лечение. Кирк схватил свой падд и решительно направился в смежную комнату. Сделал несколько снимков пульта, кресла и странной конструкции на потолке. Вернувшись к столу, он понял, что находится здесь уже слишком долго. Стоило продолжить изучение в более укромном месте. 

Кирк хотел скопировать себе на падд папку с документами на Хана, но едва попробовал сделать это, как на экране загорелась фраза: Подтвердите операцию. И на этот раз требовалось ввести не цифры. Появился силуэт в виде ладони и, очевидно, тут требовалась рука доктора Адамса. Внизу экрана загорелись цифры: 10 секунд. И начался обратный отсчет.  
— Да кто так делает то?! — неверяще воскликнул Кирк, даже не заботясь, чтобы понизить голос. 

Он бросил компьютер включенным, схватил свой падд и бросился бежать. Он успел преодолеть половину коридора, когда взвыла сигнализация. Кирк хотел уже свернуть по коридору и побежать к лестнице, но тут услышал, как за поворотом открываются двери лифта. Раздались громкие приказы. Кирк едва успел метнуться в первую попавшуюся дверь, прежде чем охрана его заметила.

Он замер по ту сторону и прижался к двери ухом, очень надеясь, что сначала охранники будут проверять кабинет и лестницу, дверь на которую он оставил незапертой. 

— Ты на моей территории, — вдруг сказал вкрадчивый голос у него за спиной. 

Кирк чуть не подпрыгнул. Да что ж такое то! В конце узкого прохода между стеллажами, развалившись на стуле, сидел Хан. И у Кирка даже не было сил удивляться ему.

— Знаешь, я сегодня куда ни пойду, везде на тебя натыкаюсь, — сердито сказал он.  
— Это странно, — согласился Хан. — Особенно учитывая, что я вижу тебя в первый раз.  
— Значит, ты не Артур?   
— Артур? — переспросил Хан и тихо рассмеялся. — О нет, его тут нет, слава богу. Он жуткий зануда, просто жуткий. Да еще и девственник. Все мы его любим, конечно, но с ним нужна та еще выдержка.  
— И кто ты? — настороженно спросил Кирк.  
— Дали Такур. Но можешь звать меня Номер 17.  
— Что это значит?  
— Моя любимая поза в Камасутре.  
— А… ну я, пожалуй, остановлюсь на Дали. 

Тот поднялся и двинулся к Кирку. Он был другим. Держался легко и раскованно. Надвигался на Кирка плавно, словно пантера, крадущаяся на мягких лапах. Совсем не по-Хановски. Кирк попятился назад, пока не уперся в стену, и Дали тут же оказался совсем близко. Он припал к двери, чтобы тоже послушать, что происходит снаружи. 

— Это из-за тебя переполох? — спросил он, хитро прищурившись.   
— Ага.  
— И что ты сделал?  
— Залез в компьютер главврача.  
— Ммм. Добыл, что тебе было нужно?  
— Более-менее. — Кирк с интересом рассматривал лицо Хана, который удивительным образом сейчас был совершенно не похож на себя. Может из-за этого расслабленного выражения. Хан то на его памяти даже в спокойном состоянии был не то чтобы напряжен, но начеку. — А ты что здесь делаешь?

Дали вытащил из кармана наполовину съеденный сладкий витаминный батончик. 

— Их дают только после сложных процедур с кровью. Но в это время я обычно вкус плохо чувствую. Зато я знаю, где медсестры их хранят. Может пойдем отсюда? — предложил он без перехода.  
— Они все еще там.  
— А мы пойдем моим путем.

И взяв Кирка за руку, Дали потянул его вглубь темной комнаты. 

Они прошли мимо высоких стеллажей, заполненных коробками с разными медицинскими принадлежностями. А когда остановились, Дали указал на вентиляционный люк, достаточно широкий, чтобы туда мог свободно пролезть взрослый мужчина. Крышка от него стояла рядом.

— Я всегда хожу по клинике только так, — сказал Дали. — Лезь вперед, я его закрою за нами.

Система вентиляции в клинике была сложной. Как уяснил Кирк из планов, ее переделывали несколько раз, добавляя новые ветки и меняя оборудование. Поэтому он изначально и отказался от лазания по ней. Однако Дали ориентировался здесь свободно и то и дело говорил Кирку, куда двигаться дальше. Они долго спускались на нижние этажи, и Кирк уже перестал ориентироваться, где они могут быть, когда Хан наконец сказал: 

— Все, мы на месте.

Он вытолкнул крышку вентиляции и первым выбрался наружу. Кирк спрыгнул следом. Они были в таком же коридоре, что и на его этаже. Отличия были только в том, в каких местах перегорели лампочки и в рисунках на стенах. А еще здесь стоял какой-то сладкий до приторности запах с едва ощутимой ноткой гнильцы. Кирк поморщился.

— Это Девонн, — сказал Дали.  
— Что?  
— Запах. Она наносит на волосы средство с пыльцой молочного лотоса с центаврианских болот. Говорит, что это возбуждает мужчин. Ну, она права, - добавил он через плечо. — Хотя она и без этой пыльцы ничего.   
— Ты что спал с ней? — спросил Кирк.

Было забавно думать, что Хан в психушке ухитрился завести личную жизнь.

— Да не то чтобы прям спал. Мы вместе ходим на групповую терапию.  
— Даже не хочу знать, что это значит.

Дали рассмеялся, еще больше подчеркивая разницу между ним и Ханом. Он остановился у двери с номером 37. 

— Заходи, — пригласил он, распахивая дверь перед Джимом.

По размерам и своему устройству жилище Хана не отличалось от его собственного. Но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Стены были покрыты строчками формул и вычислений, причем насколько мог судить Кирк, они были из совершенно разных областей. Среди математических выкладок возникали формулы химических реакций, поверх уравнений из физики наслаивались чертежи, будто несколько ученых спорили тут за место под солнцем. 

Но главное в этой комнате были вещи. Слишком много. На столе и возле кровати расставлены лампы и свечи, вдоль стен — плотно закупоренные бутылки с разными жидкостями, с потолка свисали куски проводов, к некоторым были привязаны обломки разных устройств — крышка от медицинского трикодера, динамик коммутатора — это из того, что Кирк определил на первый взгляд. Пол был застелен кусками яркой материи и коврами, которые можно купить на орионских рынках. Такие же цветастые покрывала в несколько слоев лежали на кровати. 

— Это до меня тут было, — сказал Дали, заметив удивление Кирка. — Я не стал ничего выкидывать. Все это даже любопытно.

А потом Кирк увидел устройство, расположенное на том месте, где в его квартире была кухня. Оно возвышалось от пола до потолка и походило на гигантское растение-паразит, процветающее на гиблом месте и старающееся захватить как можно больше территории. Его ствол был сплетен из толстых кабелей, перевитые, перекрученные ветви-провода были покрыты листьями-микросхемами, а вместо плодов то тут то там свешивались мониторы разных размеров. Были и еще какие-то устройства, спаянные из разных запчастей, и об их назначении приходилось только догадываться.

— Что это? — спросил Кирк.  
— Не знаю. — Дали подошел к нему сзади, почти прижимаясь. — Хан знает. Он не велел это трогать.  
— Хан? — Кирк развернулся. — Так ты его знаешь?  
— Конечно. — Но видимо дали это казалось не таким уж важным, потому что он обнял Кирка за талию, притягивая к себе. — Тебе лучше остаться здесь, пока охрана не угомонится.  
— Подожди, — запротестовал Кирк.  
— Чего именно? — спросил Дали, потянув его к кровати.

Кирку хотелось узнать, что происходит с Ханом. Он был готов, наперекор любым документам, верить, что Хан разыгрывает какую-то сложную партию, невообразимым образом симулируя психоз. Но вид этой комнаты, этот хаос, подчинявшийся некой безумной логике, просто кричал о том, что здесь обитал настоящий сумасшедший. Об этом Кирк тоже был не прочь поразмыслить, но они с Дали уже дошли до кровати. И Кирк обычно никогда не отказывался от секса, но…

— Я хочу поговорить! — глухо сказал он, пытаясь оттолкнуть Дали.  
— Говори, — согласился тот и встал перед Кирком на колени.

Он ловко подцепил пальцами его ремень, расстегивая пряжку, а потом прижался открытым ртом к его паху, прямо поверх джинсы. Кирк охнул, схватился за металлическую спинку койки, чтобы остаться на ногах. Хан, пусть он сейчас и называл себя иначе, перед ним на коленях, готовый взять в рот его член — это мгновенно выжгло у Кирка из мозга все прочие мысли. Он потянулся к ширинке, расстегивая молнию, и вытащил затвердевший член. Дали обхватил его губами и посмотрел на Кирка. Тот ощутил себя сволочью и победителем одновременно. Он обхватил Хана за затылок, нажимая, придвигая его ближе, чтобы он взял его глубже. Тот подчинился легко, как будто ждал и хотел этого, и Кирк испустил низкий беспомощный стон.   
Дали, не переставая сосать, погладил его бедра, подхватил под колени и повалил на постель. Кирк рухнул на пружинящий матрас, но даже не заметил этого, потому что все его ощущения сейчас были сконцентрированы в паху. Дали остановился лишь затем, чтобы раздеть его, и справился с этой задачей за такое короткое время, что Кирк даже не успел возмутиться, почему он больше не занят делом. 

Он вскинулся, когда Дали, выпустив его член изо рта, развел ему ноги шире и также жадно начал вылизывать ему анус. Кирка стала бить крупная дрожь. Он собрал в себе все силы, чтобы подняться на локте и посмотреть. Но голова кружилась от этой острой ласки и нарастающего осознания, что все это делает с ним Хан. Он просто не мог сейчас разделить его и Дали.   
Только когда Дали одним рывком перевернул его на живот, Кирк запоздало понял, что все эти щедрые ласки были не просто так. Между ягодиц ткнулась твердая головка, и Кирк вскинулся. Точнее попытался.

— Эй, ты что? — спросил он.  
— Просто расслабься, — сказал Хан ему на ухо.  
— Ага, конечно! Смазку нормальную достань.

Вместо ответа Дали с тихим урчание прикусил ему шею сзади.

— У тебя ее нет что ли? — спросил Кирк. — Не мог спереть в медотсеке заодно со своими конфетками?  
— Это не вещь первой необходимости.  
— Так. Отвали.  
— Ладно-ладно, не дергайся.

Уже не пытаясь проникнуть в него, Дали сжал его в объятиях и просунул член между бедер Кирка. Влажная головка прошлась по нежной коже с внутренней стороны, и Кирк почувствовал, что его уносит снова. Он только успел удивиться, с чего бы? Это ведь было почти невинно. Но и развратно тоже. Хан развел ему ягодицы и все же просунул в анус один палец, мягко массируя внутри. Он безупречно угадывал, куда нужно нажать, и в какой момент Кирк почти пожалел, что не дал ему войти членом. Это наверное было бы что-то умопомрачительное. От этой фантазии член дернулся, и Кирк, старавшийся не трогать себя, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, все же сдался. Просунув одну руку под живот он начал дрочить, пока не довел себя до конца.  
Дали двигался на нем еще несколько мгновений, а потом кончил тоже, залив Кирку ноги густым семенем. 

Некоторое время он все еще лежал на нем, и под его весом, утомленный слишком бурными событиями этой ночи, Кирк задремал. 

Когда он очнулся, Дали рядом не было. Кирк лежал на койке, укрытый по пояс одним из цветных покрывал. На его теле не было никаких следов семени, ни его собственного, ни Хана. Под ним тоже все было сухо. Как же крепко он заснул, что Хан смог выдернуть из-под него простыни и протереть его, даже не потревожив?

Хан.

Кирк сел на постели.

То, что пару часов было неплохой возможностью получить разрядку, теперь казалось ему большой ошибкой. Как он вообще мог позволить себе развлекаться с ним? 

Кирк выбрался из-под покрывала, поспешно оделся, собрал свои вещи и выскочил в коридор. Поморщился от лезущего в нос сладкого запаха и украдкой оглянулся, нет ли кого поблизости. Отчего-то ему не хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то, пусть даже сумасшедшие пациенты, знали, что он был этой ночью у Хана. 

Все также озираясь, Кирк вскрыл отмычкой дверь на лестницу. На площадке было темно. Слабые отблески света мелькали где-то далеко вверху, но совершенно не помогали рассмотреть хоть что-то. Зато было тихо. Ни сирен, ни голосов. Тревога улеглась.

Чтобы попасть к себе Кирку нужно было подняться всего на три этажа, и не теряя времени, он понесся вверх, перешагивая через две ступеньки. Он преодолел три пролета, когда неожиданно его нога попала на что-то скользкое.

— Да бля!.. — воскликнул Кирк, в последнюю секунду хватаясь за перила, чтобы не скатиться с лестницы. 

Его крик эхом унесся вверх. 

Кирк выпрямился. Не вовремя он забыл о санитарном состоянии этого места. Он достал падд и включил экран, чтобы посветить себе под ноги. 

На ступенях была кровь.

Кирк посветил паддом повыше. Небольшая лужица, на которой он поскользнулся, образовалась из тонкой струйки, стекавшей с верхней площадки. А вот она была залита кровью почти полностью. У самой стены лежало тело. 

Осторожно, чтобы не вляпаться снова и не оставить следов, Кирк поднялся на площадку. Труп был развернут лицом к стене. Но это точно была женщина. Человек. Она была почти обнажена, только несколько лоскутов закрывали ее ноги до колен, остальная одежда плавала в крови. Ран не было видно, но чтобы натекло столько крови, они должны были быть значительными.   
Кирк настроил падд и сделал несколько снимков. Надо было бы перевернуть ее и снять лицо. Может, Маккой смог бы пробить ее по базе. Но прежде чем, он придумал, как можно сделать это, не оставив отпечатков на теле, где-то вверху раздался громкий хлопок. За стеной пришел в движение лифтовый механизм. 

Кирк словно спугнутая птица буквально взлетел по лестнице, преодолев остаток пути до своего этажа за считанные мгновения. 

В его квартире было прохладнее, чем у Хана, и сейчас Кирк был только рад этому. Он сел на койку и запустил пальцы в волосы. Еще одно убийство. И Хана не было рядом, когда он проснулся. Конечно, он мог пойти в душ, например, но звука воды было не слышно, насколько Кирк помнил. 

Он в сердцах стукнул кулаком по кровати. Очень хотелось что-нибудь разнести, но кроме привинченной к полу мебели, в его комнате считай ничего и не было.

Ладно, — решил Кирк. — Они ведь с Боунзом и думали, что это может быть Хан. 

Нет смысла искать ему оправдание только из-за того, что они пообжимались немного на волне адреналина. Только вот за последние сутки появилось слишком много новой информации, которую не так-то просто было вписать в общую картину. 

Он думал, что Хан убивает, чтобы отвлечь внимание и сбежать. Но Хан так хорошо изучил вентиляционную систему здания, что если бы хотел сбежать, то никаких трудностей у него бы не возникло. Насколько Кирк знал, в колонии даже был небольшой парк шаттлов для экстренных нужд.

И сам труп. Женщина, раздетая, вероятно изувеченная. Это как-то не сочеталось у Кирка с образом Хана. С другой стороны психическое заболевание тоже с ним не вязалось. А сейчас он почти не сомневался, что его расщепление личности и правда имеет место быть. И может как раз одна из этих личностей была способна на подобное убийство. 

Кирк настроил шифровальную программу, на случай если в клинике отслеживали все исходящие сигналы, и отправил Маккою все, что успел собрать: снимки трупа и аппарата из процедурной Адамса. Сведения из медицинской карты Хана, которую он не смог скопировать, пришлось пересказать своими словами. Немного подумав, Кирк рассказал и о своих встречах с Ханом в двух разных ипостасях. Хотя о сексе предпочел умолчать. Маккой там наверняка и так с ума сходит. А если узнает, что Кирк, встретившись с Ханом, первым делом упал с ним в койку, так его вообще удар хватит.

Он не заметил, как пролетело время. От размышлений его отвлек писк коммутатора. 

— Групповая терапия. Через двадцать минут, — сообщил женский голос, гораздо более дружелюбный, чем вчерашний.

Кирк успел забежать в душ, сменил футболку и отправился на терапию. В тот раз, когда лифт приехал, он уже поджидал его.

— Ты, — сказал лифтер недовольно, словно надеялся, что Кирка снова придется ждать, и он получит возможность сделать ему еще один выговор.  
— Я, — сказал Кирк, заходя в лифт.

Они продели путь вверх в полном молчании. На втором этаже санитар, встретивший Кирка перед лифтом, проводил его в большую комнату, расположенную по соседству с общим залом. Было впечатление, что тут затеяли ремонт, но еще не до конца его доделали. Серые бетонные стены были даже не покрашены, никаких экранов-окон. Посредине кругом были выставлены стулья. 

Оказалось, что он был тут первым, поэтому он выбрал себе место, с которого можно было наблюдать за входом, и стал ждать. Сначала пришел невысокий бородатый мужчина с перевязанной головой. Сев напротив Кирка, он тут же опустил голову, словно не хотел никого и ничего видеть. Затем появилась среднего возраста женщина бритая наголо и в меховых варежках, из-за которых ее руки казались большими лапами. Она уселась рядом с Кирком и приветливо улыбнулась, из-за чего в уголках ее глаз обозначились морщинки-лучики. Вслед за ней санитары привели инопланетянку с этажа Кирка. На сей раз на ней был серый больничный халат, и выглядела она очень угрюмо. По Кирку скользнула взглядом, но будто и не узнала.

«А ведь она тоже гуляет по лестнице, — подумалось ему. — К тому же может превращаться в здорового мужика, который справится с кем угодно».

Пришел еще один пациент — баджорец. Он имел заспанный вид, словно проснулся буквально только что.

«Не спал всю ночь», — тут же отметил про себя Кирк. 

Баджорец обвел собравшихся тяжелым взглядом, прищурился, заметив Кирка. Тот быстро опустил голову, но баджорец не узнал его, видимо просто отметил новое лицо.

Наконец, появилась женщина в белом халате. Очень даже хорошенькая. Очки делали ее карие с рыжеватыми искорками глаза несоразмерно большими, но даже это совершенно ее не портило. 

— Доброе утро всем, — сказала она неожиданно низким грудным голосом. — Ну что, все собрались?

Она посмотрела на оставшиеся незанятыми стулья и едва заметно вздохнула. 

— Ладно, давайте потихоньку начинать. — Она посмотрела на Кирка. — Смотрю, у нас сегодня пополнение. Я доктор Кларк.  
— Дойл Маккормик, — представился Кирк.   
— Очень приятно, Дойл. Группа?  
— Здравствуй, Дойл, — хором сказали остальные.  
— Расскажете нам что-нибудь? — спросила доктор.  
— Нечего особо рассказывать, — сказал Кирк.  
— У каждого есть, что рассказать, — мягко возразила доктор. — Но пока можешь просто послушать. Мы тут все говорим только, если нам хочется, правда?

Она обвела группу взглядом. Лысая женщина, сидевшая рядом с Кирком, согласно закивала.

— Файко? — обратилась доктор к инопланетянке в халате. — Как ты сегодня?  
— Они заставили меня надеть это, — гробовым голосом ответила девушка, с ненавистью сжимая серую ткань халата.  
— Ничего страшного, это ведь только пока ты с нами. Тебя только это огорчает?  
— Меня это убивает, — еще более мрачным тоном ответила Файко.  
— Ладно, — доктор не стала спорить. — Может ты, Брэд? — она повернулась к бородатому молчуну. 

Но тот не успел ответить.

— Простите за опоздание, - сказали рядом.

Все повернулись. Над доктором Кларк возвышался Хан. Кирк даже не заметил, как он вошел, отвлекся, рассматривая пациентов.

— О, здравствуй, Джон, — сказала доктор Кларк. — Присоединяйся.

Хан сел рядом с ней, не сводя глаз с Кирка. 

— Брэд? — снова позвала доктор Кларк. — Как твоя голова? Медсестра сказала мне, что ночью ты сильно поранился.

«Это интересно, когда и каким образом? — тут же насторожился Кирк. Интересно, сколько вообще пациентов бодрствовало в клинике в эту ночь? Или лучше так — кто-нибудь вообще спал?

— Да кого интересует, как он поранился? — резко спросил баджорец. — Сегодня ведь опять кого-то кокнули. Так почему бы вам не рассказать нам об этом?  
— Ох, Дрэйм, это тяжелая тема.  
— Ничего, мы как-нибудь осилим.   
— Мы сами пока мало что знаем, — сказала доктор. – Нам пока даже неизвестно, кто умер.

Кирк взглянул, как отреагирует на эту новость Хан. Тот послал ему взгляд, полный презрения. 

А теперь ведь даже и не поймешь, кто перед ним. Или это может наконец сам Хан? Он ведь не стал поправлять докторшу, когда она назвала его Джоном. 

— Давайте я расскажу, — встряла женщина. — У меня есть история.  
— Конечно, Мэган, — тут же сказала доктор.   
— Да кому интересны твои истории? — сказал баджорец. — Ты всегда врешь!   
— Зато в ней есть убийство, — с улыбкой протянула Мэган. — Ты же хочешь поговорить об убийствах.  
— Во всех твоих историях есть убийства, — замогильным голосом сказала Файко. — Ты ведь убийца.

Кирк напрягся. Он и забыл, что в этой клинике содержатся вовсе не мирные граждане Федерации, которым нужна помощь. В его собственном деле тоже пришлось приписать несколько сомнительных фактов. А ведь пациентов тут целых тринадцать этажей.

— Давайте все же послушаем, — примиряющим голосом сказала доктор. — Вдруг Мэган наведет нас на какие-нибудь интересные мысли.

Но не успела Мэган начать, как в комнату вошли три санитара. 

— Прошу прощения, доктор Кларк, — сказал один из них. — Мы должны забрать одного из ваших пациентов к доктору Адамсу. 

И он кивнул на Кирка.

— О, ну хорошо. — Она улыбнулась Кирку. — Мы будем ждать вас на следующем сеансе, Дойл.

Кирк обернулся, и увидел, что Хан провожает его озадаченным взглядом.

И что Адамс от него хочет, да еще так экстренно? Было много вариантов на этот счет, один другого хуже. Адамс узнал, что Дойл Маккормик — фальшивка? Что у него в клинике пасется капитан Джеймс Кирк? Что это он ночью вломился к нему в кабинет? Или все это вместе?

У приемной главврача была выставлена охрана. А когда Кирка ввели в кабинет, там, кроме самого Адамса сидел еще один человек, в черной форме с эмблемой клиники.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Маккормик, — сказал Адамс в своей добродушной манере. — Я еще раз просмотрел ваше дело, и думаю, мне стоит назначить вам пробную процедуру.  
— Да? — с сомнением проговорил Кирк.  
— Не волнуйтесь, это не займет много времени. Мы просто посмотрим, как вы реагируете, а я потом решу, нужно ли вам это.  
— Если вы так говорите, — сказал Кирк, косясь на охранника.

Странно все это было, но под каким предлогом он мог отказать? 

Доктор тем временем распахнул дверь в смежную комнату и пригласил его за собой. Там уже была медсестра, протиравшая ремни на кресле.

— Проходите туда, — указал Адамс, сам вставая возле пульта.

Кирк уселся в кресло, почти ожидая, что сейчас его начнут пристегивать ремнями. Но девушка всего лишь прикрепила несколько датчиков к его вискам, а потом ушла. Ну что ж, можно было поверить, что ему и впрямь собираются устроить пробный сеанс.

— Пожалуйста, смотрите на консоль, — послышался голос Адамса в динамике у уха.

Кирк уставился в центр стеклянного цветка. Его сердцевина вдруг начала светиться. Сначала слабо, но постепенно свет становился все более ярким. Хотя глаза не слепил. Наоборот, смотреть на него было даже приятно. Потом начали светиться стеклянные пластины, не все, только первый виток. И это было даже красиво. Из-за живого теплого света светящиеся лепестки казались мягкими и бархатистыми. Кирку показалось, что он снова слышит голос Адамса, но ему не хотелось отвлекаться ни на что постороннее.  
У него зачесался нос, и поскольку никто не говорил, что он не должен двигаться, он спокойно его почесал. 

— А теперь скажите, вы были в моем кабинете вчера ночью?  
— Что? — спросил Кирк.

Его не испугал вопрос, слишком спокойно он себя сейчас чувствовал. Однако что-то в нем его смущало, и он не спешил отвечать. 

На цветке стали зажигаться еще панели, будто он постепенно распускался, и Кирк против воли расплылся в улыбке, до того это было прекрасно.

И вдруг все прекратилось. Цветок погас. У Кирка сильно зазвенело в ушах, и он поморщился, затряс головой, стараясь прекратить это. 

— Эй там! — раздраженно крикнул Адамс, изменяя своей мягкой манере общения. — Это еще что такое?! 

Кирк поднял голову. За стеклом горел красный аварийный свет. Рядом с Адамсом стоял тот самый охранник. Кирк и не заметил, что он тоже наблюдает за его процедурой. Сейчас охранник говорил с кем-то по рации.

Вошла медсестра и стала что-то объяснять Адамсу. Охранник тоже начал что-то говорить отрывисто и наверное громко. Кирк все еще плохо слышал из-за звона в ушах. Потом доктор с охранником вышли, а медсестра направилась к Кирку. Ничего не объясняя, она помогла ему дойти до приемной и усадила на диван напротив аквариума.

— Когда вам полегчает, отправляйтесь к себе, — сказала она. — Доктор позовет вас, если решит продолжить процедуру.

Кирк кивнул. Осознание реальности постепенно возвращалось к нему, а вместе с этим он начинал понимать, что только что произошло. Еще немного, и он бы выложил Адамсу все. Сначала про вчерашнюю ночь, а потом и все остальное. Кирк поднялся и выглянул в коридор. Везде горел только аварийный свет. Всюду сновали медсестры и санитары. У лифта и возле лестницы была выставлена охрана, и ни туда, ни туда не пускали.

— И как мне теперь добраться до квартиры, если лифт не работает? – спросил Кирк.  
— Подождите в общем зале, — вежливо, но непреклонно сказал охранник.

Кирк отступил. Но о том, чтобы пойти в общий зал и речи не было. Когда переполох уляжется, он хотел быть там, откуда его нельзя будет просто вытащить, чтобы снова усадить на это кресло. Кирк дошел до склада, и оглядевшись, не наблюдает ли кто за ним, проскользнул внутрь. 

Дорога по вентиляции была довольно долгой. Хотя Кирк неплохо помнил повороты, ему все еще было не по себе после сеанса у Адамса, и приходилось часто делать остановки из-за внезапно накатывавшего головокружения. В итоге он провел в вентиляции гораздо больше времени, чем рассчитывал, и выбрался в коридор не своего этажа, а девятого, но это были уже мелочи. Главное, что в итоге он все же добрался до своей квартиры, рассчитывая закрыться на все замки и немного поспать.

Однако отперев дверь, первым делом он увидел Хана, сидевшего на его постели. 

— Ну как, они успели что-нибудь узнать? — спросил тот, вставая ему навстречу.

Кирк захлопнул дверь.

— Так это был ты? — спросил он. — Ты отключил питание?  
— Да, пришлось всю клинику обесточить на всякий случай, но времени не было возиться.   
— Но зачем? — Этой помощи Кирк никак не ожидал.  
— Ну, я подумал, раз ты называешь себя Дойлом Маккормиком, то наверное не хочешь, чтобы тут узнали, что ты капитан Звездного флота Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.  
— Хан? — уточнил Кирк  
— Джон Харрисон. Но я тоже тебя знаю. Мы встречались, ты должен помнить. На Виджеанс.   
— На Виджеанс?  
— Я говорил Хану, чтобы не доверял тебе. По мне я бы вас всех пришил еще тогда, в штабе. Но ты ему понравился. Он прочел кое-что о тебе, и решил, что сможет с тобой договориться о помощи. Что ты достаточно порядочен для честной сделки. И, когда мы оказались на Кроносе, я сказал ладно, раз ты так считаешь, Сингх, попробуй договориться с этим капитаном. А потом я очнулся на мостике Виджеанс, когда ты выстрелил ему в спину. А я ведь так хотел ошибиться в тот раз.   
— Это ты… ты убил Пайка в штабе, — сказал Кирк, отступая назад.   
— Понятия не имею, кто это. — Хан шагнул к нему.   
— И Маркуса…  
— Этого да. — Хан хищно оскалился. — До сих пор вспоминаю с наслаждением. 

Про все остальное Кирк не стал даже спрашивать. Он только задавался вопросом, каким образом он не заметил, что сотрудничал с одним человеком, а после потери сознания в себя пришел совершенно другой. Хотя невозможно же сразу заподозрить раздвоение личности. И он решил, что Хан озверел из-за выстрела и присутствия Маркуса, и это вполне вписывалось в его представление о нем.

— Значит, это правда. Ты болен этим самым расщеплением личности. И Хан всего лишь один из многих. Если бы у Маркуса очнулся не ты, а кто-то другой, то…  
— Нет, — отрезал Харрисон. — Нет никакого расщепления.  
— А как это еще назвать? — спросил Кирк. — ты называешь себя разными именами и даже ведешь себя по-разному.   
— Хан — изначальная личность. Это его тело. – Харрисон обвел себя руками. — А мы — всего лишь гости. Мы его семья, которую он хочет спасти. Он опасался, что Маркус все же взорвет торпеды, поэтому решил, что нужно перенести нас. — Харрисон запнулся. — Я не могу точно сказать, как мы все оказались у него в голове. Я не знаю, как он это сделал.   
— Ты… Ты хочешь сказать, что вас там, — Кирк указал пальцем Джону куда-то в район лба, — семьдесят два?  
— Семьдесят три вместе с Ханом.   
— Невероятно, — пробормотал Кирк, глядя на Харрисона во все глаза.

Сейчас он казался ему новой неизученной формой жизни, и вызывал примерно такие же чувства — восторг пополам с настороженностью.

— Ты должен помочь ему, — заявил Харрисон. — После того, как ты предал его, ты обязан помочь ему.  
— Помочь в чем?   
— Этот доктор, он пытается его убить. Аппарат, на который тебя сегодня сажали, он уничтожает личности, убивает разум. Каждый раз, когда нас приводят туда, Хан встает вперед, не позволяя смертельным лучам задеть кого-то из нас. Он принимает весь удар на себя и угасает. Он конечно слишком силен, чтобы его можно было уничтожить за пару сеансов, но он слабеет, исчезает. Но все равно не дает никому из нас принять на себя часть груза. 

Его слова были как удар под дых. Кирк не знал, как реагировать на это. Он уже приучил себя думать о Хане, как о террористе, но сейчас он будто снова стоял перед стеклом камеры на "Энтерпрайз", когда он впервые усомнился в том, что ему рассказали о Джоне Харрисоне. Это было приятное чувство. Приятно было осознавать, что человек может оказаться лучше, чем о нем думаешь. Кирк не хотел бы снова поддаваться этому чувству, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Почему ты, то есть вы не сбежите? — спросил он. — Тут же только санитары с электрошокерами. А охранники вообще бесполезные. Я только одного видел с фазером. Остальные только мечутся по коридорам без толку. А ты — машина смерти. Да любой из вас.  
— Хан сказал нет.  
— Почему?  
— Он не говорит мне, — Джон склонил голову набок. — Но надеюсь, он скажет тебе.  
— Это с чего бы?  
— Мне так кажется, — уклончиво ответил Харрисон.  
— Ладно, — решил Кирк. — Я поговорю с ним. Как это сделать? Мне надо позвать его? Или ты закроешь глаза и позовешь его?

Харрисон покачал головой.

— Хан теперь приходит в сознание, только когда его сажают в кресло. В остальное время он должен отдыхать, чтобы восстановить силы.   
— Значит…  
— Да, тебе придется сделать это, когда нас отведут к Адамсу.  
— Так… — Кирк запустил пальцы в волосы, лихорадочно соображая. — Ты сможешь устроить еще одну диверсию?  
— Это моя главная специальность.

Харрисон ушел. Они договорились, что он устроит так, чтобы во время его сеанса у Адамса энергия снова отключилась. А Кирку предстояло каким-то образом пройти в приемную, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Задача выглядела несложной. В конце концов, его же здесь считают типом с суицидальными наклонностями. 

Кирк вытащил из привезенной с собой аптечки пачку таблеток. В назначении Дойла Маккормика они были, так что ему позволили оставить их при себе. Однако на Кирка эти препараты оказывали сомнительное воздействие. Но именно поэтому он их и захватил.

Он вытряхнул на ладонь пару таблеток и отправился к лифту. Не доходя пару футов, он закинул лекарство в рот. И уже когда он нажимал на кнопку вызова, его руки начали стремительно покрываться малиновыми пятнами. Кирк досадливо потер зачесавшийся локоть, но это только усилило зуд, который начал распространяться по всему телу. Его передернуло. Мигающая красная стрелка на панели указывала, что лифт остановился где-то на полпути к его этажу. «Наверняка лифтер делает это специально», — раздраженно подумал Кирк. Теперь ему уже трудно было дышать. Он оперся рукой на стену, медленно втягивая воздух через рот, но это не помогало. От недостатка кислорода стало стремительно темнеть перед глазами. 

— Что с тобой?! — раздался высокий крик. 

Кирк повернул голову на звук этого голоса, и сквозь дымку увидел бежавшую к нему обнаженную инопланетянку. «Файко, — вспомнил он. — Ее зовут Файко».

Она подбежала к нему, когда он был готов рухнуть на пол. Подхватила его за талию, помогая опуститься. Двери лифта разъехались, и последнее, что Кирк успел заметить, перед тем, как отключиться — смутный силуэт лифтера, кинувшегося на подмогу Файко. 

Очнулся он уже в лазарете. В палате было четыре койки. Кроме Кирка здесь еще был старик, спавший на самом крайнем месте. Рядом с ним стояла капельница, провод от которой тянулся к его посиневшей кисти. Кирк сглотнул. Во рту стояла страшная сухость, как всегда после острого приступа аллергии, но дышал он уже свободно, и тело не зудело. Кирк посмотрел на свои руки, пятна тоже исчезли. Как и его часы тоже. Черт…

— О, мистер Маккормик, — сказала медсестра, вошедшая в палату. — Вы пришли в себя.  
— Сколько времени? — хрипло спросил Кирк.  
— Половина десятого.

Кирк с облегчением откинулся на подушку. Расчет вышел правильный, он очнулся как раз вовремя. Определившись с этим, он подмигнул медсестре и попросил ее принести ему воды. 

— В вашей медицинской карте нет указания, что вы не переносите принятое вами лекарство, - заметила она, подавая ему стакан.

Прежде чем ответить, Кирк опустошил его до последней капли.

— Это новое лекарство, — сказал он, вытирая губы.   
— Вы не говорили вашему прежнему врачу, что у вас такая острая реакция на составляющие?  
— Я не читаю составляющие, — с вызовом ответил Кирк.

Медсестра понимающе улыбнулась и сделала пометку в своем падде. 

— Доктор Стефани считает, что вам лучше задержаться у нас, она зайдет проверить вас ближе к обеду.   
— Как скажете, — Кирк пожал плечами и устроился в кровати, сделав вид, что собирается вздремнуть еще немного.

Сестра ушла, удовлетворенная его ответом. 

Прошло еще несколько минут. Кирк и на самом деле начал скатываться в дрему, когда свет вдруг погас. Снаружи раздались громкие голоса. Сначала одиночные, но постепенно суматоха нарастала. В палате включился аварийный свет, но помигав немного, снова погас. Остались работать только аппараты с показателями жизнедеятельности. 

Кирк выбрался из-под одеяла. На нем была больничная пижама с эмблемой клиники. Его собственной одежды нигде не было. Но это было не так уж важно. Можно было пройтись и так.   
Он выскользнул из палаты. Коридор был погружен во тьму. Мимо него скорым шагом прошли два санитара, сетовавших на поломки в старой энергосистеме. Кирк неслышно пробрался к приемной Адамса. На входе стояли два охранника с электрошокерами наготове. Сам Адамс, может и был вынужден покинуть свой кабинет, но Хана без присмотра не оставил. 

Ладно. Кирк быстро прикинул план действий. Напасть на них конечно не вариант. Они очнутся и расскажут, что их вырубил пациент из лазарета. 

Времени у него было не так уж много. Так что придется сделать что-нибудь отчаянное. Не так чтобы очень. Примерно на четверочку из десяти.

Приметив одну из медсестер, спешившую к больным в палате, Кирк метнулся к ней навстречу и невзначай задел ее плечом.

— Ох, простите! — сказал он, кладя руку ей на плечо и попутно снимая магнитный бейдж с ее халата. — Вы в порядке?  
— Да-да! — рассеянно пробормотала она. — Извините, мне надо к больному. 

Кирк тоже побежал, к складу, где встретил Дали. Там света не было вообще, и поначалу Кирку пришлось рыться в запасах наугад, но когда глаза привыкли к темноте, дело пошло быстрее. Он нашел и надел синюю форму санитара, медицинскую маску, закрывавшую лицо, и хирургическую шапочку. Из герметичных контейнеров добыл несколько гипошприцов и ампулы с самым сильным снотворным, которое смог отыскать.

В таком виде охранники не заподозрили в нем опасность. Кирк поманил их за собой в приемную. 

— Ну что там? — спросил один из них, заходя за ним. — Разобрались?  
— Почти, — ответил Кирк. Он развернулся и всадил гипошприц ему в шею. 

Охранник, удивленно охнул и осел на землю, будто он был надувной куклой, у которой от укола спустился воздух. Второй охранник выставил вперед электрошокер. Кирк с легкостью отбил его руку в сторону и усыпил и его тоже. Все же он был прав, охрана тут ни к черту. 

Кирк оставил охранников лежать, как есть. Убирать их куда-то было бы напрасной тратой времени, все равно весь персонал слишком занят, чтобы заглядывать в приемную главврача. Он быстро прошел в кабинет. Дверь в процедурную была приоткрыта, и оттуда лился темно-красный свет. Кирк сорвал с себя шапочку и маску и шагнул внутрь. Хан был там. На кресле. Его руки, ноги и голова были плотно пристегнуты ремнями. Стеклянный цветок на потолке сейчас не светился, но все равно выглядел угрожающе, нависая над Ханом.

Кирк подошел к креслу. Хан сидел, закрыв глаза. Между его бровей залегла тревожная морщинка, и теперь Кирк точно знал, что это именно Хан. Никто иной. Кирк отстегнул ремень, удерживавший его голову. 

— Хан, — позвал он. — Хан! Слышишь меня? 

После первого ремня, он принялся за те, что удерживали его руки. Может и не стоило бы их трогать, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но Кирк не собирался разговаривать с Ханом, когда тот связан словно зверь какой-нибудь. Когда он закончил со вторым ремнем и поднял голову, Хан смотрел на него. Кирк вздрогнул.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул он. — Напугал.

Взгляд у Хана был не совсем четкий, но он был настороже.

— Хан? — спросил Кирк. — Я Кирк. Джеймс. Ты меня помнишь? 

На секунду он испугался, что Хан уже не помнит его, что цветок своим светом вытравил из его памяти их недолгую встречу. Но тут Хан облизнул губы и тихо спросил:

— Капитан?   
— Да, это я.

Хан медленно поднял руку и дотронулся до волос Кирка, пропустив между пальцев черную прядь. 

— А, это — понял Кирк. — Надо было немного изменить внешность. Пришлось покраситься.  
— Зачем? — спросил Хан.  
— Хотел попасть сюда. Но не под своим же именем в психушку ложиться. А Боунс сказал, что меня легко узнать…  
— Зачем? — повторил Хан.

Кирк запнулся на мгновение. Хан выглядел ужасно уставшим, выжатым до предела, но он вряд ли оценит, если начать ходить вокруг да около.

— На самом деле из-за тебя, — прямо сказал Кирк. Он отвернулся и принялся освобождать ему ноги. — Маккой случайно узнал, что в этой клинике были жестоко убиты несколько человек.   
— И ты подумал, что это я? — слабо усмехнулся Хан.  
— Да, честно говоря. — Кирк закончил с ремнями, и вернувшись к Хану посмотрел ему в глаза. — Это ты? — спросил он напрямик.  
— Нет.

Хан не собирался приводить доказательства своей невиновности. Может оттого, что у него не было сил на это, а может просто не считал нужным оправдываться. 

И Кирк поверил ему. 

— Как насчет твоих гостей? — Он постучал себя по виску. — Семьдесят три личности в одном теле — многовато. Не мог кто-нибудь психануть?

Хан напрягся, и взгляд его сразу же заледенел.

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь? — спросил он, прищурившись.  
— Харрисон сказал.  
— Джон? Ты с ним встречался?  
— Да. Он был не слишком рад меня видеть, но все же попросил помочь тебе. Это он устроил нам эту встречу. 

Хан заметно расслабился. 

— Как ты вообще такое провернул? — спросил Кирк. — Я даже не слышал о таком никогда.  
— Это ромуланская технология.   
— Ромуланская?  
— Да, очень древняя. — Хан принялся растирать затекшие запястья. — Я нашел ее описание, когда изучал инопланетные расы. Сначала просто подумал, что это любопытная вещь. Но, когда Маркус начал угрожать моим людям, решил попробовать. — Хан коротко пожал плечами. — Получилось.   
— Это… впечатляет, — сказал Кирк.

И он ни на йоту не кривил душой. В одиночку разобраться в хитросплетениях ромуланских технологий, основанных на совершенно иной логике, нежели человеческая, был способен далеко не каждый. 

— В безвыходных ситуациях обычно начинаешь искать неочевидные решения, — заметил Хан. — И кстати, мои люди невиновны тоже. Никто из нас не убивает просто так. В бою или даже ради мести — может быть. Но ради развлечения — никогда. 

Своих людей он защищал более многословно, чем себя. И даже немного подтянулся на кресле, сев повыше.

— Нужно узнать, кто убивает, — сказал Хан совершенно серьезно.   
— По официальным данным тут ведется расследование, — сказал Кирк. — Но убийства продолжаются, и никого пока не нашли.   
— Я помогу тебе, — заявил Хан. — Ну, то есть не совсем я. Тебе нужно поговорить с Артуром. Криминалистика – его конек.   
— Артуром? Тот который зануда? — Кирк невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив Хана в образе нелюдимого шахматиста с колючим взглядом.   
— Зануда? — переспросил Хан. Он явно был возмущен. — Артур гений в своем деле. Кто тебе вообще такое сказал?  
— Один из твоих, — легко признался Кирк. — Дали.  
— Дали… Ты встречался с Дали? — изумленно спросил Хан.  
— Ну да.

Хан отвел взгляд, уставившись в одну точку, и глубоко задумался о чем-то, прикусив губу. Сложно было представить такое, но кажется он несколько нервничал.

— Послушай, — сказал он, наконец, поднимая взгляд на Кирка. — Я задам тебе один странный вопрос. Просто проигнорируй его, если тебе покажется, что я несу чушь.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кирк.

Он впервые видел Хана по-настоящему растерявшимся. И это было любопытно.

— Дали, он… В общем, он предлагал тебе секс?

Ах, вот о чем речь! Теперь и Кирку стало неловко. Он достаточно винил себя за то, что вообще позволил этому случиться. Но одно дело, стыдиться того, что переспал с врагом, а другое, когда тот, во-первых, вроде как и не враг и не такая уж сволочь, а во-вторых, даже не знал, что ты с ним делаешь. Но опять же — юлить Кирк не собирался.

— Он не предлагал, — медленно проговорил он. — То есть это не так называется. Он просто… Короче, если ты спрашиваешь, был ли у нас секс, то да.

Хан изменился в лице.

— Слушай, я же не думал, что это кто-то другой, — начал оправдываться Кирк. — Я считал, что у тебя крыша поехала, но это все равно ты…

У Хана брови поползли вверх, и Кирк запнулся.

— Да, двусмысленно как-то, — согласился он. — Я хочу сказать, что никогда не стал бы без твоего согласия, если бы не знал, что ты в курсе.

Хан крепко сцепил руки, так что костяшки побелели.

— Ну ты же понял меня! — с отчаянием воскликнул Кирк.

— Наверное, — глухо откликнулся Хан.

Они помолчали. Надо было срочно сменить тему. Тем более, что они еще не поговорили о главном.

— Мы не смогли выяснить, кто отправил тебя сюда, — сказал Кирк. — В местных документах указан некий офицер Уоллес. Ты знаешь, кто это?

Хан отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет. Кто бы это ни был, этот человек умнее Маркуса. Он не показывается на глаза, чтобы я не знал своей цели. Единственное, что он делает — передает мне через Адамса послания.  
— И что говорит?   
— Он показывает мне капсулы с моими людьми. Их перевезли куда-то. И пока я не знаю, куда, и кто за этим стоит, я не могу покинуть клинику. Иначе… — он замолчал.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Кирк. — Но мы постараемся все исправить. Я же все-таки пообещал тебе защитить твоих людей. — Хан недоверчиво покосился на него, и Кирк добавил: — Да, я знаю, после нашей последней встречи у тебя нет особых причин доверять мне.  
— Это Джон тебе сказал? — улыбнулся Хан.

Кирк усмехнулся. 

— Он довольно прямолинейный чувак.   
— Это так, — согласился Хан.

«И еще он похож на бомбу, готовую взорваться», — подумал Кирк, но говорить вслух не стал.

В процедурной вспыхнул свет, и он зажмурился на секунду от резкого перепада яркости.

— Тебе надо уходить, — сказал Хан. — Если они справились с неполадками, Адамс скоро будет здесь.  
— А ты?

Кирк оглядел ремни. Если не застегнуть их обратно, станет ясно, что кто-то приходил сюда.

— Оставь, — бросил Хан. — Я скажу, что заходил кто-то из медсестер.  
— Хорошо… Хорошо, — Кирк оступил к двери. — Ты держись, ладно?  
— Не переживай, капитан, — сказал Хан. — В моей жизни были вещи и похуже.

Выходя из кабинета, Кирк снова надел маску и шапочку. Охранники все еще лежали на полу, их никто так и не нашел. Но это ненадолго. Кирк выглянул из приемной. Деятельность клиники возвращалась на круги своя. За регистрационной стойкой уже собирались медсестры. Кирк прошел мимо них, как нив чем ни бывало, и, стараясь не срываться на бег, добрался до своей палаты. Свою больничную одежду он оставил на складе, поэтому залез в кровать прямо в униформе санитара, только натянул одеяло до самой шеи, чтобы ни краешка не было видно.   
Успел он как раз вовремя. Он только-только устроился под одеялом, как дверь открылась и вошла уже знакомая медсестра. В руках у нее была стопка одежды.

— Мистер Маккормик, вы не спите? — спросила она, подходя к его кровати.

Кирк потянулся и потер глаза, словно его разбудили. 

— Ммм? Что это?  
— Ваши вещи. Только что из чистки.   
— Я могу идти?  
— Да.  
— Вы сказали, что со мной кто-то хотел поговорить?  
— Не сейчас. У нас тут было небольшое ЧП, теперь все заняты более тяжелыми пациентами.  
— О, я проспал что-то интересное?  
— Ничего особенного, — она устало улыбнулась. — Старые генераторы расшалились, должно быть на поверхности планеты штормит. 

Она положила вещи на стул рядом с его кроватью и вышла. 

Кирк откинул одеяло и встал, чтобы переодеться. 

Из палаты он отправился в общий зал, надеясь дождаться там Хана, или Артура. В общем зале стоял тревожный гул. Экраны-имитаторы на стенах не работали. И без них в этом помещении воцарилась та же безнадежная аура, ощущавшаяся в грязных коридорах нижних этажей. Никто не играл ни в карты, ни в настолки. Сбившись небольшими группами, люди с тревогой перешептывались о чем-то. Самые серьезные больные, не способные поддерживать беседу, сидели поодиночке, но и они чувствовали общую настороженность.

Кирк увидел баджорца, с которым встречался на своей единственной групповой встрече. Тот тоже его заметил, кивнул, и Кирк решил, что этого достаточно, чтобы подойти и разузнать в чем дело.

— Что за переполох? — спросил он невзначай. — Отключение всех бесит?  
— Ха! Отключения! — Баджорец хопнул его по плечу. — Отключениями тут никого не удивишь. У нас еще одно убийство.  
— Кто? — выдохнул Кирк.  
— Так они и сказали! Вон Мэган, — он кивнул на женщину в меховых варежках. — Она видела, как с лестничной площадки выносили труп.

Мэган была окружена толпой любопытствующих. Кирк шагнул к ней, чтобы послушать. Она живо описывала, как простыня, которой накрыли труп, пропиталась бледно-красной кровью, и розоватые пятна оставались по всему пути, пока его несли в морг, располагавшийся на первом этаже, у самой поверхности планеты.

— Когда это случилось? — спросил Кирк, перебивая ее рассказ.

Мэган замолкла, и все слушавшие с недовольными лицами стали оборачиваться к нему.

— Когда? — повторил Кирк вопрос. — Примерно хотя бы.

— Понятия не имею, — Мэган пожала плечами. — Я шла сюда по лестнице, потому что свет еще не дали. Тогда и увидела, как санитары выносят тело. 

Она снова пустилась в описания кровавых подробностей — каким были руки санитаров, которые укладывали труп, и залитую кровью площадку, и кажется даже не только кровью, Мэган была уверена, что заметила кусочки внутренностей, оставленных убийцей. На этом месте Кирк вспомнил, что и сама Мэган совершила что-то в прошлом, и в ее описаниях сразу появился какой-то особый жестокий смак. 

Кирк отвернулся и увидел Хана. Санитары как раз довели его до стола с шахматами. А ведь Хан, если подумать, тоже с утра был на лестнице. Ну, не сам Хан, а Харрисон. Или кто-то еще из них. Кирк помотал головой, чтобы вытряхнуть эти мысли. Он не хотел снова подозревать Хана или его людей. Он дождался, пока санитары отойдут подальше и пошел к нему. 

— Привет, — сказал он, садясь напротив. 

Человек напротив него устало смотрел на шахматные фигуры.

— Дойл, — проговорил он. — Не самоубийца.  
— Да, это я, — радостно сказал Кирк. — А ты значит Артур?  
— Я не хочу разговаривать.  
— А Хан сказал, что ты можешь мне помочь.

Холодный взгляд тут же взметнулся к нему.

— Хан сказал, — повторил Артур. — Что тебе нужно?  
— В этой клинике происходят убийства. Хан сказал, что ты можешь выяснить, кто это сделал. 

Артур взял одну пешку и повертел ее в пальцах.

— Я хочу закурить, - сказал Артур. – Во всем этом дурдоме ни одной сигареты.

Кирк оглянулся.

— Надо уйти отсюда. Ты знаешь, где ты живешь?

Артур молча вытащил из-за ворота магнитный ключ от квартиры, висящий на такой же цепочке, как и у Кирка. 

— Отлично. Иди туда. А я приду следом.

По дороге Кирк зашел к себе, взял падд с фотографиями и, обыскав сумку, нашел несколько протеиновых батончиков с разными вкусами. Не сигареты, конечно, но что-то же надо было ему принести.

Артур ждал его, сидя на кровати, и рассматривал конструкцию, воздвигнутую Ханом. 

— Знаешь, что это? — на всякий случай спросил Кирк, запирая за собой дверь.  
— Нет, — откликнулся Артур. — Хан знает.

Кирк бросил на кровать рядом с ним принесенные батончики. 

— Держи. Они с соком из одного орионского растения. Хорошо бодрят. Тебе сейчас пригодится.  
— Я просил сигареты.  
— Нет тут никаких сигарет. Если Хан вытащит вас на Землю, там можно найти. Но в клинике — нет. 

Артур разочарованно взял батончик, разорвал обертку и стал сосредоточенно есть. 

— Так что за убийства? — спросил он, прожевав где-то половину.

Кирк сел рядом с ним и открыл файлы в падде. 

— Мне не удалось выяснить ничего о первых жертвах. Я знаю, что тут пытаются это дело расследовать, но вся информация закрыта. Зато один труп я видел сам. Это убийство было только вчера. 

Он протянул падд Артуру. Некоторое время Артур пристально рассматривал снимки.

— Только по фотографиям мало что можно сказать, — начал он. — Столько крови могло натечь, только при серьезных ранах, задевших крупные артерии и вены. Она лежит лицом к стене.   
Учитывая повреждения, я бы сказал, что так ее уложил убийца. Попытка скрыть лицо жертвы обычно указывает на некое чувство вины. Очевидно, они были знакомы.   
— Почему очевидно?   
— Помимо того, что мы в замкнутом помещении, где все так или иначе сталкиваются друг с другом? – Артур вернул Кирку падд. – Ты знаешь кто она?  
— Нет.  
— А когда нашел тело?  
— Ночью, за несколько часов до начала рабочего дня.  
— Труп был окоченевший?  
— Я его не трогал. Я тут и так под чужим именем. Оставлять свои отпечатки пальцев на убитой женщине для меня не вариант.

Артур кивнул.

— Мы не можем узнать, кто были прежние жертвы?   
— Сегодня убили еще кого-то. Но единственный свидетель видел только санитаров, которые уносили закрытое тело на носилках.  
— То есть убийства были и вчера, и сегодня, — уточнил Артур. — Это слишком часто. Если у нас тут маньяк, то его психоз в критической стадии.

Он замолк, сосредоточенно размышляя о чем-то. Кирк затих, чтобы не мешать ему. 

— Куда унесли тело? — спросил Артур.  
— В морг, наверное. Насколько я знаю, на Танталусе тела не хоронят, их отправляют на Землю или еще куда, в общем, на родную планету пациента.  
— Так надо сходить посмотреть! — Артур заметно оживился. — Пока труп не отослали.  
— Да, хорошая идея, — сказал Кирк. — После отбоя сходим. Погоди, сейчас гляну, как нам туда лучше пробраться.

Он открыл план здания. Морг располагался на первом этаже. Кирк прежде изучал его очень бегло. Здесь был пункт приема с транспортаторной, ангар со служебными шаттлами, несколько складов, прачечная, система очистки воздуха, поступающего с поверхности планеты, и собственно морг. По вентиляции туда было не добраться, на первом этаже она имела другую архитектуру. Лифт отпадал из-за того, что в нем всегда был его верный смотритель. Оставалась все та же лестница - единственный более менее свободный путь.

— Капитан, — вдруг сказал Артур.

Кирк поднял голову. Над ним стоял Хан. Не Артур. Каким-то образом Кирк за пару суток научился чувствовать разницу. 

— Хан? — удивленно проговорил он. — А Харрисон сказал, что ты теперь только там…  
— Мы не закончили, — оборвал его Хан.

Кирк на всякий случай отложил падд. 

— Что именно мы должны закончить? — спросил он.  
— Что вы делали? С Дали?

Хан был очень серьезен. И это мешало Кирку просто отшутиться. 

— Ничего серьезного, — сказал он. — Правда. Немного ласк, но мы даже не трахались…

Хан схватил Кирка за грудки, рывком поднял на ноги и поцеловал в губы. Жестко, глубоко, но очень быстро. Он отпрянул, а у Кирка осталось ощущение, словно его по голове огрели.

— И вот этого мы не делали, — пробормотал он.

Хан смотрел на него тяжелым отчаянным взглядом. Кирк всегда избегал партнеров с такими глазами. Потому что это было слишком серьезно для него. Это было похоже на астероид, который врезается в планету, сбивает ее с орбиты, и полностью переворачивает жизнь. Кирк был доволен своей орбитой. Но разве астероиды спрашивают, когда им врезаться в планеты?

— Ладно, — выдохнул он. 

И сам притянул Хана к себе, накрывая его губы. Провел языком между ними, будто спрашивая: «Чего застыл? Только что ведь делали тоже самое?» Хан положил руки ему на талию, приоткрыл рот, впуская его, встречаясь с ним языком. Кирк не заметил, как он мягко перехватил инициативу, как начал скользить языком ему в рот дразнящими движениями. И Кирк очнулся только потому, что все его тело уже было в огне, а они все еще не делали ничего серьезнее поцелуев. 

Он отстранился. Хан смотрел на него тяжело дыша и все также обнимая за талию. Он склонил голову, рассматривая Кирка, лаская взглядом его шею и ключицы, выглядывавшие из-под ворота футболки. Кирк отступил назад, выбираясь из его объятий, подхватил края футболки и одним махом стянул ее. Взгляд Хана тут же залип на его груди, с жадностью прошелся по животу. Кирк спешно расстегнул ремень и ширинку, хотел уже снять джинсы, когда Хан вдруг схватил его за руки, отвел в стороны, и сделал это сам. Запустил свои большие ладони за край джинс и за резинку трусов и спустил их до лодыжек, одновременно опускаясь на колени сам. 

И ничего больше. Он все еще рассматривал. Лишь легко провел ладонью по бедру, а потом снова встал. 

— Давай я помогу тебе, — шепотом сказал Джим, потянувшись к нему. 

Также неторопливо он раздел Хана. Его черные волосы растрепались в процессе, и Джим шагнул к нему, запуская в них пальцы. То ли, чтобы пригладить, то ли для того, чтобы растормошить их еще больше. Хан снова обнял его за талию, на этот раз прижимая к себе. Они соприкоснулись — животами, бедрами, членами, и Хан снова стал целовать его, теперь уже толкая к кровати.   
Джим быстро оказался на спине. Хан гладил его, не переставая, целовалшею, грудь и руки, изрезанные бритвой. Его язык скользил по шрамам, сделанным шутя, ради достоверной легенды, и Кирку хотелось сказать ему, чтобы он не принимал их так близко к сердцу. Ему хотелось бы рассмеяться, отпустить какую-нибудь шутку, ведь секс всегда был для него занятием веселым и непринужденным, потому что он знал, что произойдет и это будет хорошо. Но с Ханом он не представлял, чего ожидать. И это было не весело. Это было как прыжок в открытый космос. 

В конце концов, Джим просто решил позволить Хану делать все, что ему хочется. А Хан его и не спрашивал. Ему не нужны были слова. Он изучал его по стонам и вскрикам, по дрожи и сладким судорогам, заставлявшим Джима выгибаться на постели. Хан гладил его, пока Джим не стал задыхаться от желания, растягивал, пока у того в глазах не потемнело. Джим кончил практически сразу, когда Хан вошел в него, но от этого было даже приятнее. Расслабленные оргазмом мышцы принимали его член легко, а долгие сильные толчки словно продлевали удовольствие, разливавшееся по телу.

Только когда Хан дернулся и хотел уже выйти из него, Джим обхватил его ногами, не давая двинуться. Хан опустил взгляд, встречаясь с ним глазами, и просто упал на него, кончая внутри. Потом они долго лежали, сцепившись вот так, и только уже окончательно отдышавшись, Хан просунул Джиму руку под поясницу, и немного приподнял его, чтобы вытащить член.

— Ай, — коротко сказал Джим, чувствуя, как из него тут же полилось горячее. 

Хан поднял голову, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Все ок, — успокоил его Кирк. — Только теперь подо мной мокро.  
— Сейчас…

Хан приподнял его еще и рывком вытянул испачканное покрывало.

— Да, вот так, — благодарно протянул Джим, устраиваясь на спине. Он закинул руку Хану на шею, притягивая его к себе. 

Обычно после секса его тянуло подремать, но сейчас он чувствовал себя как нельзя бодро. Хан лежал на нем неподвижно, но тоже не спал. Было самое время удовлетворить любопытство.

— Хан? — позвал Кирк.  
— Ммм?  
— Что это?  
— Где?  
— В углу, из проводов. Все твои друзья говорят, что только ты знаешь.  
— Это прототип одной машины. Он еще не совсем готов.  
— А для чего она?   
— Чтобы вернуть на место моих людей. В их тела. Я построил один такой аппарат в Секторе 31, когда задумал соединить наши личности в своем теле. Но теперь он, разумеется, недоступен, и мне нужен другой. Ну, с материалами тут туго. Что нашлось, из того и сделал. 

Кирк выбрался из постели и направился к машине. Она выглядела внушительно, но теперь, когда Кирк знал о ее предназначении, она казалась ему почти мистическим инструментом. 

— Ты превратил духовную практику в технологию… — сказал он, дотрагиваясь до перевитых стволов.   
— Фактически это сделали ромуланцы. Я просто восстановил ее по описаниям. — Хан неслышно подошел сзади. — Описание относится ко времени, когда их предки покинули Вулкан и переселились на Ромул. Они не хотели терять возможности телепатического общения, поэтому создали подобный аппарат. На их языке его название означало "Свободный выбор". Так они пытались сказать, что не обязательно выбирать только эмоции или только духовную силу. И кстати в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного. На Земле уже в мое время делались попытки создать аппараты для чтения мыслей. Но потом человечество сосредоточилось на изучении внешней вселенной, а не космоса человеческого сознания. И это правильно, я считаю. — Хан запустил руку в гущу проводов, что-то нажал, и по стволу машины побежали голубоватые огоньки. — Хочешь попробовать? — спросил он.

Кирк развернулся к нему.

— Что именно попробовать?

Хан положил руки ему на бедра и легонько подтолкнул, заставляя сделать шаг назад, в объятия ветвей-проводов.

— Я покажу тебе, как это работает, — сказал Хан, закрепляя у Кирка на висках и лбу несколько электродов. — На себе не могу. Аппарат работает на отдачу. Если я туда встану, все соединенные со мной личности в ту же минуту отправятся в свои тела. А мне надо сначала убедиться, что они находятся в безопасности. Или по крайней мере в ситуации, где они смогут за себя постоять. Или я смогу. В общем, ты понимаешь.

— Да… Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что и меня втянешь к себе? — Кирк ткнул Хана пальцем в грудь.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Хан. — Когда я захочу, чтобы ты был в моем теле, ты об этом сразу узнаешь, без вопросов.  
— Правда?  
— Даже не сомневайся. — Хан потянулся к нему, легко целуя в губы. — А сейчас я просто покажу тебе, что такое слияние сознаний. 

Он подтянул к себе висевшую на толстом кабеле металлическую коробку с тремя тумблерами, и отщелкнул их все в активное положение. Электроды на голове у Кирка откликнулись легкой вибрацией, но больше он ничего не почувствовал. Позади него что-то гудело. Он увидел, как Хан развернулся и неторопливо направился к постели.

— И что должно происходить-то? — спросил Кирк.  
— Все происходит прямо сейчас, — ответил Хан. 

И оказалось, что он стоит прямо перед ним. 

— Ты видишь это? 

Его губы не двигались.

Кирк быстро задышал.

«Тшш, — раздался голос Хана у него в голове. — Это просто фантазия. Ты можешь присоединиться к ней».

Кирк скосил глаза. 

На кровати Хан лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой. Заметив, что Кирк смотрит на него, он похлопал по постели рядом с собой. И тогда Кирк увидел себя, как бы со стороны. Он медленно подошел к кровати и забрался к Хану, оседлав его бедра. 

Одновременно с этим он почувствовал, как Хан перед ним обнимает его за талию, как его ладони скользят дальше и сжимают ягодицы. 

— Наши сознания сейчас не слиты, — продолжал звучать глубокий голос Хана. — Но препятствия исчезают, и мы теперь существуем в одном информационном пространстве. Мы можем думать вместе, слышать и видеть мысли друг друга. Первые ромуланские жрецы когда-то в древности использовали эту практику, чтобы общаться друг с другом на расстоянии. Однажды соприкоснувшись с чьим-то разумом, они могли входить в транс и передавать друг другу сообщения, или молиться своим богам одновременно в нескольких точках планеты.

Кирк перевел взгляд с кровати на Хана, стоявшего перед ним. Ему казалось, что его чистое белое лицо светится каким-то внутренним светом. Его качнуло вперед, и они соприкоснулись лбами.

\- Хватит? – мягко спросил Хан.  
\- Да…

Хан немного отстранился, провел рукой по лбу Джима, смахивая электроды. Но ощущение слитости не исчезло. Хан словно забрал какую-то часть его сознания, а взамен оставил ровно такую же часть своего. И к этой новой ментальной плоти нужно приспособиться, сжиться ней.

Хан поцеловал его. Он прошел через это 72 раза, и точно знал, каково сейчас Кирку. Он подхватил его под задницу и понес обратно к кровати.

День кончился незаметно. Когда Кирк после очередного раунда поднял с пола падд и посмотрел на время, оказалось, что уже час как в клинике начался отбой, и если они хотят как следует поработать, им нужно выдвигаться в морг как можно скорее. Кирк ткнул Хана в бок.

— Мне нужен Артур, — сказал он ему. — Мы должны проверить тела в морге.  
— Ну вот, — сказал Хан. — Мог бы сначала хотя бы слезть с меня, прежде чем говорить, что тебе нужен другой.

Кирк игриво шлепнул его по бедру, выбрался из постели, и подхватив одежду, направился в ванную. Нужно было принять душ, а заодно немного подумать над тем, во что это он попал. Но сосредоточиться не получалось. Теплые струи воды стекали по коже, омывали горячие отметины, оставленные зубами и пальцами Хана, натруженные мышцы сладко ныли, а в голове не было ни единой мысли. Ну кроме того, что есть хотелось. Просто страшно хотелось есть. Он с утра перехватил что-то невразумительное, выданное репликатором, и все.

Кирк оделся и вышел в комнату.

— Хан? Как ты насчет…  
— Он ушел, — раздался холодный ответ.

У стены стоял Артур. Он был одет, постель застелена. Но у него был такой недовольный вид, и он так демонстративно держался подальше от кровати, что очевидно прекрасно понял, зачем Хан подвинул его. 

— М, понятно, — сказал Кирк. 

Ну, извиняться было бы излишним. Это же тело Хана, он делает с ним, что хочет. Но Артур был ему сейчас нужен, и Кирк принялся соображать, чем бы его отвлечь. На столике у кровати остались лежать два батончика из запасов Кирка, которые он еще днем приносил Артуру.  
— О, еда, — сказал он, хватая их. — Будешь?

Он поднял один батончик. Артур обреченно кивнул. Ну конечно! Он ведь тоже чувствует себя вымотанным. По крайней мере, Кирк на это надеялся. Наверное, не очень приятно очнуться и обнаружить себя разбитым, при том, что все удовольствие досталось другому. 

Нужно было вернуться к их плану. Хорошая вылазка всегда заставляла сосредоточиться. 

— Ну что, ты готов? – спросил Кирк. – Можем выдвигаться?

Артур молча кивнул.

До первого этажа они добрались без происшествий. Только Артур был до глубины души поражен, насколько легко оказалось пробраться в морг. 

— Тут очень плохая охрана, — констатировал он, пока Кирк ковырялся вилкой в замке.  
— Ага, я заметил, — проговорил Кирк. – Я уже думал над этим. Скорее всего у них оснвные средства уходят на защиту клиники от внешних факторов, бурь там всяких и так далее. Ну и на защиту от проникновений извне. Мы с другом пытались что-то узнать о клинике с Земли, и реально, хрен сюда пробьешься. – Замок клацнул, и Кирк поднялся, распахивая дверь. – Прошу.

Свет зажегся, как только они оказались внутри. Морг был больше, чем Кирк себе представлял по планам. Артур тут же подошел к лабораторному столу, занимавшему целую стену. А Кирк отправился искать холодильники с телами. Искать их долго не пришлось. Только на двух ячейках горели датчики с указанием температуры. Если в больнице и было больше трупов, то скорее всего их забрал корабль, который доставил сюда Кирка пару дней назад.

— Они тут! – сказал Кирк, открывая одну из ячеек. 

Он выдвинул полку. Когда он нашел женщину на лестнице, он не видел ее лица, но сейчас не сомневался, что это была именно она. Трудно было сказать, какой она была при жизни, как ее безумие отражалось на лице, но мертвой она выглядела почти красивой. Убийца не тронул ее лицо. Только тело. Патологоанатом спаял ее раны после того, как сделал заключение, и теперь на ее груди и животе виднелись только длинные тонкие шрамы. Но Кирк видел, сколько крови из нее вытекло. До обработки это должны были быть глубокие рваные раны, которые убийца наносил хаотично, со всей силой и одержимостью.

Подошел Артур и тут же деловито склонился над телом. У него в руках была лупа, которую он очевидно нашел среди инструментов на лабораторном столе. Он тщательно исследовал запаянные порезы, и остался недоволен – улик не было. Потом провел рукой по волосам женщины и нахмурился. Понюхал свои пальцы и протянул руку Кирку.

— Понюхай. Что это?  
— Чувак, фу! – прокомментировал Кирк.  
— Нет, ты понюхай. Это нормальный запах для средства, которыми обрабатывают тела, или он остался, потому что плохо обработали?

Кирк неохотно перегнулся через тело и понюхал его пальцы. Сладковатый запах был слабым, но знакомым. Он долго не мог понять, откуда он знает его, пока не уловился гнилостные нотки. Кирк выпрямился.

— Я знаю, кто это, — сказал он. – Это Девонн. Жила по соседству с вами. Дали мне рассказал, что она мажет волосы с пыльцой… А, не важно! В общем, она пользовалась средством с этим запахом, чтобы завлекать мужчин.  
Артур смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Дали? – спросил он. – Ты еще и с Дали встречался?  
— Ой, вот давай не будем прямо сейчас, — возмутился Кирк. 

Артур потряс головой, пробормотав что-то себе под нос.

— Так, ладно, — сказал он, возвращаясь к деловому тону. – Итак, женщина пользуется средством с афродозиаком и выходит из квартиры на ночь глядя. Я бы сказал, что она пошла на свидание.

Кирк сложил руки на груди, глядя, как Артур осматривает тело дальше, каждый сантиметр кожи, каждый ноготь на руке и ноге. Когда он закончил, то выглядел разочарованным. Видимо, после найденных остатков средства для волос, он надеялся, что на теле тоже останутся какие-то улики.

— Давай посмотрим второе тело, — сказал он.

Они перешли ко второй работающей ячейке. Ее Артур открыл сам, и Кирк, не сдержавшись охнул, увидев, лежащее на полке тело.

— Файко… — прошептал он.  
— Ты ее знаешь? – тут же спросил Артур.  
— Да… она жила на моем этаже… — И зачем-то добавил: — Все время голая ходила…

Шок от мертвого тела Файко, застывшего где-то посреди процесса преображения из женской ипостаси в мужскую, был еще сильнее от того, что патологоанатом еще не успел над ним как следует поработать. Ее отмыли от крови, но раны все еще были в первоначальном виде – рваные, почти рассекшие тело надвое, широко раскрытые, так что было видно, как жестоко раскромсаны внутренние органы.

— Замечательно, — сказал рядом Артур. – Просто то, что нужно.

Он с воодушевлением склонился над трупом и принялся изучать его. Кирк прижал руку ко рту и отступил назад, чтобы не мешать ему. Что ж, теперь он хотя бы мог успокоиться насчет причастности к убийствам Хана. В последний раз он видел Файко живой, когда загибался от аллергического приступа. А в это время Хана уже должны были вести к Адамсу. Слабое конечно утешение, но Кирку все равно хотелось обнять Хана от облегчения. Он посмотрел на Артура, разглядывавшего через лупу руку Файко. Тот сейчас совсем был не похож на Хана, разве что на его брата… Может быть… 

— Ага! – вдруг воскликнул Артур. – Вот оно!  
— Что? – спросил Кирк.

Но Артур, не отвечая, метнулся к столу, принес несколько стекол и скальпель. Очень осторожно он провел кончиком скальпеля под ногтем большого пальца на руке Файко, и поместил соскоб на стекло.

— Я почти уверен, что это остатки кожи убийцы, — сказал он. — Очень интересно.  
— Она защищалась, это нормально, — заметил Кирк.  
— Нет, я не об уликах. В общем и целом, если смотреть на это дело, как на процесс расследования, оно вполне заурядно. Интересно другое – расследования тут собственно и не было.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты сказал, что в клинике ведется следствие, — напомнил Артур. – Я в этом сомневаюсь. Вернее я не сомневаюсь в том, что его не было. Вот у нас есть два трупа. Один обработанный. Но на первом же необработанном мы находим остатки чужой кожи. Это нам так сразу повезло, а никто из прежних жертв не защищался? Подозрительное совпадение. И раны очень характерные, установить орудие убийства вполне возможно. Уверен, что сейчас поищу отпечатки пальцев и что-нибудь да найду. И при наличие в клинике баз данных по персоналу и пациентам, со всеми сведениями по ДНК и другим характеристикам не найти убийцу, на счету которого уже несколько жертв? 

Он выпалил все это так быстро, что Кирк вначале опешил. Но он был согласен. По сути, Артур сейчас сформулировал то, что и так вертелось у него в голове.

— Ну, мы, само собой, не будем выносить окончательный приговор, — уже более миролюбиво заметил Артур. – Возможно, мы сейчас все проверим, но тоже ничего не найдем.

Но по его голосу было понятно, что он слабо верит в такой поворот событий. Он отправился к лабораторному столу. Кирк двинулся за ним, чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать, но тут Артур резко крутанулся на пятках.

— Ты не мог бы погулять где-нибудь? – вежливо попросил он. – Мне тут нужно некоторое уединение.  
— О, — Кирк замер. – Да, конечно. Позови, когда узнаешь что-то.

Оставив Артура разбираться с анализами, Кирк отошел вглубь морга. Пока выдалась минутка, он решил связаться с Маккоем. У него было много чего рассказать, да возможно и Маккой успел выяснить что-нибудь новое. Сигнал упорно не пробивался, срывался, и Кирку пришлось долго искать канал, по которому можно было бы безопасно связаться с Землей.

— Джим! — раздался наконец из динамика голос Маккоя. — Джим, это ты?!

На экране были помехи, видео так и не проходило, но Кирк слышал Маккоя, и этого уже было достаточно.

— Да. Боунз, ты меня слышишь?  
— Да-да. Слава богу, ты объявился! А мы уже решили, что если от тебя не будет вестей до утра, мы выдвигаемся на Танталус.  
— Мы?  
— Да. Ты уж прости, но я позвал Спока и Скотти. Ухура тоже с нами, но сейчас вышла.  
— Ну зачем, Боунз?!   
— Ты сам понимаешь, что прислал? Расщепление личности у Хана это еще полбеды, но это устройство… Когда я узнал, что оно делает, у меня не было другого выбора.   
— Джим, ты садился в кресло? — послышался голос Спока. — Тебя заставляли?  
— Один раз. Но не волнуйтесь, все обошлось. Они ничего не узнали, и я в своем уме. Мне помогли.  
— Кто?  
— Хан. 

На том конце повисло молчание. Кирк двинулся дальше вглубь помещения. Ожидая пока его друзья переварят мысль о Хане, он снова задумался о том, что этот морг гораздо больше, чем в планах. Кажется, одна его часть была обозначена, как склад. Она даже отделялась от лаборатории тяжелой раздвижной дверью. Возможно тут раньше и правда был склад, но потом его переделали в дополнительное хранилище.

— Мы уже не считаем его возможным убийцей? — сдержанно поинтересовался Спок.  
— Нет, это не он. Тут произошли еще два, и я точно знаю, что во время одного из них Хан был в другом месте. Мы сейчас выясняем, кто это, но Хан исключается. 

На том конце послышались неразборчивые переговоры. Его верная команда пыталась решить для себя, как быть с новыми обстоятельствами.  
Кирк зашел в помещение за раздвижной дверью. Там было не так уж холодно. Ячейки, расположенные в два яруса, очевидно, пустовали, и не было причин опускать температуру до нужного уровня. Странно только, что их так много. В обычной больнице или специализированном карантинном или военном госпитале такое большое помещение для хранения мертвых тел можно было считать разумным. Но для психлечебницы, где процент смертности был не так высок, это казалось совершенно излишним. 

— Ладно, вот что, — сказал Кирк. — Мне сейчас нужна помощь. От этого зависит, как скоро я отсюда выберусь. Может и хорошо, что вы все там, быстрее получится.

Тихое бормотание тут же смолкло. 

— Говори, — сказал Спок.  
— Нужно узнать местонахождение криокапсул с людьми Хана. Мы считали, что все они на лондонской базе, но у меня есть причина думать, что их оттуда перевезли. И мне надо знать, куда.  
— Ты снова пытаешься ему помогать, да? — спросил Маккой. — Господи, Джим…  
— Боунз, слушай, вот сейчас не вовремя.  
— Ладно, — буркнул тот.   
— Если кто-то хочет скрыть эту информацию, нам может не хватить уровня допуска, — заметил Спок. – Даже если мы воспользуемся твоим паролем.  
— Попробуй обойти защиту.  
— Обойти?  
— Это он мне, — сказал откуда-то издалека Скотти. — Ты меня слышишь, Джим? — крикнул он.  
— Да.  
— Я конечно попытаюсь, но обычно, если такие вещи хотят спрятать, их могут отправить под видом чего угодно. Сам Хан запихнул их в торпеды, и мы бы никогда не догадались, что в них, если бы сами не вскрыли. А назначений на перевозки — сотни только за последнюю неделю. Я могу отсортировать…  
— Посмотри те, которые подписал офицер Уоллес.  
— Уоллес? — переспросил Спок.  
— Да, этот человек подписал назначение Хана в эту клинику. Но я не знаю, кто это.  
— Ну конечно знаешь! — сказал Спок. — мы все знаем. Это же Кэрол. Кэрол Маркус. Помнишь, когда она впервые пришла к тебе с назначением о переводе на «Энтерпрайз», она представилась как Уоллес. Это девичья фамилия ее матери.  
— Это должно быть совпадение, — сказал Кирк.

Никто ему долго не отвечал.

— Да ладно вам, парни, — почти крикнул Кирк. — Вы реально можете представить, что Кэрол может сделать такое?  
— Вообще-то она работала в Секторе 31, — заметил Спок. — И мы знаем, что Сектор готовился к войне.  
— Но она помогала нам.  
— Она делала то, о чем мы ее просили, — возразил Спок. — Но она явилась на Энтерпрайз прежде всего ради торпед и криокапсул.   
— Она хотела остановить Маркуса!  
— И это закончилось тем, что он забрал ее на свой корабль, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Спок.  
— Джим, он ее отец, — тихо сказал Маккой.

И на это Кирк не нашел, чем возразить. Он тупо уставился на ячейки, пытаясь как-то уложить это у себя в голове. Кэрол? Но она же помогала!..

И тут он заметил нечто странное, на что за этим бурным обсуждением не обратил внимание сразу. Датчики температуры возле ячеек были активны. Но они показывали совсем не подходящую для трупов температуру. Она была чуть выше двадцати градусов по Цельсию.

— Ребята, я кое-что нашел, — послышался приглушенный голос Скотти. — И вам это не понравится. Есть приказ, подписанный офицером Уоллес о перевозке груза на Танталус 5. Два месяца назад.  
— Погоди… — сказал Кирк.

Он подошел к одной из ячеек. Положил падд на пол. Открыл дверцу и потянул на себя полку. Та выехала с легким скрипом. Лежавший на ней человек был затянут в тонкую серебристую ткань, облегавшую его как вторая кожа. Лицо его было бледным, на висках и сложенных на груди руках отчетливо выделялись голубоватые вены. Кирк пощупал его шею. Под пальцами сильно и уверенно бился пульс. Этот человек был жив. И даже не в криосне. Только нечто вроде комы не давало ему очнуться, и Кирк даже знал, что именно.

— Хан! — крикнул он, попятившись от полки. — Хан! Артур! 

Он развернулся и побежал обратно в лабораторию.

Артура там не было. Кирк бросился к столу, за которым тот делал анализы. Белая поверхность была сплошь исписана маркером. Компьютер включен. Каким-то образом Артур ухитрился подобрать пароль для входа в базу данных без всяких дополнительных устройств. На экране было открыто личное дело. И Кирк тут же узнал лицо на фотографии — лифтер. 

Кирк от неожиданности сел. Руки сами потянулись к экрану, и он начал пролистывать дело. Тэд Волкер, как было написано в деле, изначально не был тут лифтером. Он поступил в клинику три года назад со сложным психозом, с которым не смогли справиться психиатры на Земле. Он стал одним из первых пациентов, на котором Адамс опробовал действие своего аппарата. И тот опыт провалился. Личность Тэда была полностью стерта, но психоз, заставлявший его убивать женщин, остался при нем, выжил как таракан в ядерной войне. В конце личного дела стояла дата смерти Тэда Волкера. Свидетельство было подписано самим Адамсом. Но как Кирк мог неоднократно убедиться, Волкер был жив, и даже состоял в обслуживающем персонале больницы.   
Кирк встал. 

Наверняка Артур пошел за ним. Он выяснил, кто убийца и решил разобраться. И Кирка не подождал. То ли слышал, как он разговаривает, и решил не мешать, но более вероятно — просто захотел заняться делом один.

Кирк кинулся ко входу, но тут услышал голоса с той стороны. Они были уже слишком близко, чтобы успеть выскочить из морга и сделать вид, что там не был. Он заметался в поисках вентиляции. Увидел ее наверху под потолком, но здесь была другая система — несколько маленьких окошек, в которые даже ребенок не пролез бы. Кирк побежал обратно к складу. Рванул на себя тяжелые раздвижные двери и успел закрыть их как раз, когда в лабораторию ворвалась охрана. Изнутри двери в дополнение к замкам были оборудованы тремя широкими засовами, и он заложил все три, чтобы его уж точно не достали.

Он прижался ухом к двери, стараясь расслышать, что там происходит, но металл был настолько толстым, что заглушал все звуки. 

Абсолютную ватную тишину отсека вдруг пронзил тонкий писк коммутатора. 

Кирк чуть не подпрыгнул.

Он поискал глазами, откуда идет сигнал, и увидел коммутатор в углублении на стене, рядом с дверью. На нем призывно мигал красный огонек. Кирк несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, решая, не лучше ли будет просто проигнорировать его. Но ведь он приехал сюда за ответами. Даже если они будут не такими, как ему хотелось бы.

Он подошел к коммутатору и нажал на кнопку.

— Капитан Кирк? – тут же спросили его.  
— Привет, Кэрол, — откликнулся он.  
— Я прошу прощения за это недоразумение, капитан. Я уже сказала своим парням, чтобы они не бряцали тут оружием, так что мы можем поговорить нормально.  
— Ну давай, — хмуро согласился Кирк.  
— В смысле, может, ты выйдешь, Джеймс? А то как-то неудобно.  
— Да, пожалуй, нет, — ответил Кирк. – Поговорим так. Мне нормально.  
— Не чувствуешь себя глупо, прячась от девушки? – рассмеялась Кэрол.  
— Есть немного, — признал Кирк. – Но не то чтобы это в первый раз. Ты понимаешь.

Кэрол вздохнула.

— Ладно, Джеймс. Я знаю, ты встретил Хана и считаешь, что с ним обходятся несправедливо.  
— Верно, — подтвердил Кирк.  
— Это довольно странно, учитывая, что он с тобой сделал. Со всеми нами.  
— За это его должны были отправить в криосон, — сказал Кирк. – Его судили и приговорили именно к этому. А ты что пытаешься сделать, Кэрол? Это месть такая? Уничтожить его личность, захватить его людей?  
— Дело вовсе не в мести, Джеймс!   
— А в чем?  
— Я хочу не отомстить за отца, а почтить его память, продолжить его дело, это совсем другое.   
— Какое дело? Войну развязать?  
— Да нет же… — Кэрол вздохнула. – Это сложно объяснить.  
— ну ты постарайся.  
— Хан он… — Кэрол запнулась. – Я с самого начала была против, чтобы отец будил его первым. Я говорила ему, что не стоит начинать с лидера. Но папа хотел сразу самое лучшее, и вот чем все закончилось. Но я все время говорила себе – что если бы мы разбудили сначала кого-нибудь другого? Мы бы смогли договориться. А навыки у них у всех уникальные. Они все в чем-то гении. И если бы ты видел, что создавал Хан в Секторе! Если его люди могут быть хотя бы вполовину такими же эффективными, мы же сможем продвинуть науку до невиданных высот! Просто расточительство держать их спящими.  
— Но Хана ты собираешься убить? – уточнил Кирк.  
— С Ханом нам уже не договориться, — твердо сказала Кэрол. – И я говорю так не из-за того, что он убил моего отца. Просто он – слишком самостоятельный. 

Кирк покачал головой, ничего ей не ответив. 

— Джеймс? – позвала Кэрол. – Впусти нас. Я думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы все были удовлетворены.  
— Расскажи мне про Теда Волкера.

Теперь настала очередь Кэрол молчать.

— Расскажи, — вкрадчиво повторил Кирк. — Я хочу знать, как он во всем этом завязан. И тогда я подумаю, как с вами договориться.  
— Да никак он не завязан, — сказала Кэрол. — Я узнала, что у Адамса есть аппарат, с помощью которого можно убрать с дороги Хана, и стала искать компромат на него. Вот и нашла этот его неудачный эксперимент. Волкер не первый раз срывался, но я пообещала Адамсу прикрыть его с этим делом, если он поможет мне с Ханом. Вот и все.  
— Ага, — бросил Кирк.  
— Адамс всерьез рассчитывал, что сможет еще исправить Волкера. Он сам мне говорил.  
— Ну да, а пока тот безнаказанно убивал.  
— Ладно, я поняла, ты меня осуждаешь. Поговорим об этом потом. А теперь впусти нас.  
— Нет, Кэрол. Прости.  
— Джеймс! – возмутилась Кэрол.  
— Ну ты же меня знаешь. Я вру женщинам, — сказал Кирк и отключился.

Он отошел от двери и подобрал свой падд. На нем все еще были помехи. 

— Парни? Вы все еще там.  
— Да, — мрачно отозвался Маккой. – Спок уже связался со штабом Звездного флота. Дана команда готовиться к вылету. Ты там как, продержишься несколько часов?  
— Да.

Со стороны лаборатории раздался глухой звук, будто кто-то ударил в дверь тараном. А может так и было. Уговорить его выйти не удалось, и Кэрол приказала ломать дверь. Здесь было то, что ей нужно – люди Хана. Пока еще бесчувственные, но как рычаг воздействия вполне действенные. Кирк задумался, сможет ли Кэрол начать угрожать им, если Хан будет и дальше упираться? Надо было признать, что он совершенно не знал ее и на что она еще способна. Вот если бы они все очнулись…

Кирк замер, осененный догадкой.

Но ведь был способ разбудить их. Был!

Если бы только Хан сейчас включил этот свой аппарат…

— Спок! — крикнул Кирк.  
— Я здесь.  
— Слушай, мне нужна помощь.  
— Да, говори.  
— Ты знаешь о ромуланской технологии, которая обеспечивала им телепатическую связь?  
— Только теоретически. Сначала два жреца налаживали связь через специальное устройство, но потом могли общаться напрямую.  
— Да-да. Именно. Что они для этого делали? Чтобы потом связаться напрямую.  
— Насколько я помню по курсу истории, они просто воспроизводили в памяти последний физический контакт. Для этого в момент инициации они брались за руки и держались, пока не запомнят все ощущения.  
— Последний физический контакт… — повторил Кирк.  
— Джим, это неточные сведения. В наших учебниках на этих историях всегда стояло предупреждение о возможных искажениях.

В последний их раз Хан был очень нежен. Джим уже был вымотан, и у него все болело с непривычки. О не говорил об этом Хану, потому что слишком приятными были его прикосновения, его жадное внимание к каждому сантиметру его тела. Но Хан все же чувствовал, что Джим на пределе, и оттого обращался с ним очень бережно. Легко целовал его соски, обводил языком пупок, почти невесомо проводил пальцами по промежности. Он даже не входил в него полностью членом, только, придерживая себя, гладил головкой уже припухший анус.

— Хан… — простонал Кирк.

Он принялся открывать все ячейки и выдвигать полки. Мужчины, женщины, он щупал у них пульс, пытался трясти за плечи, и то и дело останавливался, пытаясь звать Хана.

— Давай же! Ты должен услышать! 

Руки Хана скользили по его ногам, ощупывая твердые мышцы. Он закинул их себе на плечи и целовал его колени, легко прикусывая кожу. Кирк гладил его ступней по плечу и твердой груди.  
На металлической двери вдруг расцвело огненно-красное пятно. Ее расплавляли с той стороны.

— Хан… — только и смог вымолвить Кирк.

Он уже открыл все ячейки. Все 72 аугмента в серебристых покровах лежали перед ним, готовые воскреснуть. У Кирка подгибались колени. От страха за них и от отголосков возбуждения, которые он сам в себе разбудил. 

— Он уже идет, — сказали рядом.

И сначала Кирк подумал, что это Спок все еще на линии. Или может Маккой. Но потом он увидел, как один из лежащих аугментов садится на своей полке. Это был белокурый мужчина гораздо крупнее Хана по габаритам. У него был довольно мягкий овал лица, но такие стальные глаза, что никто бы не заподозрил бы его в слабости.

— Харрисон? – неверяще спросил Кирк, делая шаг к нему, чтобы помочь слезть с полки.

Тот отмахнулся, но все же сказал:

— Да. Вижу, у тебя все получилось. — И он одобрительно кивнул Кирку так, словно сделал пометку: «Этого пока не убивать».

Зал наполнился вздохами. Люди просыпались. Кирк радостно заозирался. Получилось. У него реально получилось. Хан услышал его! Он был готов рассмеяться. Он кидался к тем, кто пока не мог твердо стоять на ногах и помогал им сесть на пол. Он совсем забыл о том, что к ним сюда скоро ворвутся вооруженные люди Кэрол, и скорее всего они будут не так бесполезны, как местная охрана.

Но когда все уже были в сознании, он посмотрел на дверь, и увидел, что она уже не плавится. На коммутаторе мигал красный огонек вызова. Кирк даже не слышал его за всеми хлопотами.  
Пробравшись через толпу все еще немного ошарашенных аугментов, он нажал на кнопку. 

— Вы можете выходить, — сказал с той стороны Хан.

Кирк выдохнул.

— Хан здесь! – крикнул он, обернувшись.

И тут же бросился снимать засовы с двери. К нему на помощь подоспели еще люди – Харрисон и еще две женщины, которые уже крепко стояли на ногах. 

Совместными усилиями они раздвинули тяжелую дверь.

Пол лаборатории был покрыт сплошь телами, среди которых Кирк заметил и Кэрол. Над ними стоял Хан с двумя фазерами в руках. 

— Они на оглушающем режиме, — сказал он, когда Кирк пораженно уставился на него. – Все как ты любишь.

Кирк сглотнул. Ему бы сейчас хотелось забрать Хана с собой. Но после всего, что тот сделал ради своей семьи, он должно быть может думать только о ней.

— Через несколько часов здесь будут люди из Звездного флота, — сказал Кирк. — У Кэрол должен быть корабль на орбите. Вам лучше транспортироваться туда и улететь как можно скорее. Их людей можете оставить здесь. Я позабочусь, чтобы их доставили на Землю.

Хан просто кивнул.

Первым к нему подошел Харрисон. Хан хлопнул его по плечу и притянул к себе. И вот уже их начали окружать остальные. 

Кирк не стал им мешать. Он поднял бесчувственную Кэрол на руки и направился к выходу. Ее нужно было показать врачу. У самой двери он обернулся и поймал взгляд Хана. Тот подмигнул ему и снова сосредоточился на своей семье.

***

Чтобы забрать Кирка из клиники, вместе с Маккоем, Споком и Скотти на Танталус 5 прилетел сам адмирал Эббот и еще целая комиссия от Федерации. Кирка они нашли в его квартире, откуда тот отказался выходить. И когда Эббот зашел к нему, на его лице читалось такое отвращение, что было сразу понятно, прогулка по местному коридору не принесла адмиралу удовольствия. 

— Пайк правду говорил, что ты та еще заноза.  
— Даа, — протянул Кирк, вставая с кровати. – Пайк всегда говорил только правду.  
— Мы взяли Адамса, — сообщил Эббот. – Твоя команда сейчас разбирается с его аппаратом.  
— Хорошо.   
— Где остальные?  
— Кто? – Кирк напустил на себя непонимающий вид.   
— Капитан, не надо, — с укором сказал Эббот. – Где Хан и его люди?  
— Если их нет в клинике, значит, они уже покинули планету, — сказал Кирк.   
— И у вас нет ни единой догадки, куда они могли бы отправиться?   
— Хан мне не говорил, — сказал Кирк. – А угадать сложно. У них есть дредноут, на котором сюда прибыла лейтенант Маркус. Так что они могут быть где угодно.  
Эббот вздохнул.

— Ладно, все это требует тщательного разбирательства. Идите за мной.

Может быть, он рассчитывал, что если Кирк не рассказал о Хане ему, то рано или поздно расскажет своим друзьям. Но когда они летели обратно на Землю, никто из них даже не заикался об этом. Спок и Скотти обсуждали аппарат Адамса. Маккой молча водил медицинским трикодером возле головы и груди Джима, и недовольно поджимая губы, делал какие-то пометки у себя в падде. 

А Джим, закрыв глаза, представлял руки Хана, касающиеся его лица, и расстояние между ними таяло.


End file.
